It's my Nightmare
by Marta1234j
Summary: Si alguna vez has tenido una pesadilla, no eres el único. Casi todo el mundo tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando, tanto los adultos como los niños. Una pesadilla es un mal sueño. Puede hacerte sentir miedo, ansiedad o desconcierto, pero las pesadillas no son reales ni pueden hacerte daño. O eso se supone.
1. El prólogo de una catástrofe

_**E**dward Mordrake era un heredero del siglo XIX a uno de los títulos de nobleza en Inglaterra pero no fue conocido por ello, sino por tener un rostro adicional en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El fenómeno consistente en la existencia de dos caras en una misma cabeza es llamado diprosopia. Según la historia, el rostro adicional no podía comer, ni hablar pero sí podía llorar y reír. Edward le rogó a los médicos que le quitaran al gemelo diabólico, según él, porque, supuestamente, le __susurraba cosas horribles durante la noche,__ pero ningún médico se atrevió a intentarlo. ''Que nunca duerme, pero que me habla de tales cosas de las que sólo se oyen en el infierno. La imaginación no puede concebir las tentaciones espantosas en las que me envuelve. Por alguna imperdonable maldad de mis antepasados estoy cosido a este demonio porque estoy seguro que es un demonio. Yo ruego y suplico para que lo eliminéis del mundo, aunque yo muera''. Cuando se suicido dejo una nota en la que pedía que le quitaran aquella cara para que así no lo siguiera atormentando después de la muerte, según dice esa estúpida cara no hablaba mucho, era casi muda, pero podía reír y llorar, y cuando el chico sufría por algo, ella se reía de el. La nota terminaba de esta forma:_

_''...No quiero irme de este mundo pero él me obliga. Es su deseo. La única forma de librarme de esta maldición es entregándole mi alma para que me deje morir en paz. No se si cumplirá su promesa o seguirá atormentando a mi familia, solo quiero que se aleje. Ojala que nunca nadie tenga que soportar este castigo, esto no es vida. Es una pesadilla''_

* * *

><p><strong>É<strong>l está ahí. Detrás tuya. O quizás a tu lado. No, no lo busques, no lo encontraras. No se mostrara ante ti, y cuando lo haga; preparate para morir.

Lo llaman ''Esquizofrenia''. Te dicen loco si lo escuchas. Que no existe, que es tu imaginación. ¿Dónde dices? Aquí no hay nada, deja de fliparte. Pero tú lo sientes, no lo ves, pero algo te dice que está.

Estás paranoico. Lo notas tan cerca tuya pero eres el único. Resulta tétrico. No puedes compartir tu miedo con el resto pues te tacharían de enfermo. Solo puedes callarte y esperar. Esperar que todo acabe, que se vaya, te deje en paz, que consiga lo que quiera y no vuelva. Que desaparezca.

Pero tú que vas a a saber sobre esto, eres incapaz de comprender de lo que te hablo ¿Alguna vez te has ahogado? Ya sabes, por un momento, dejas de respirar. Tus músculos se tensan y luchas inúltimente por conseguir aire aunque sepas que es imposible. Ves a todos seguir con sus vidas mientras tu estás ahí, muriendo. Ese sentimiento de ansiedad, de tener que hacer algo pero no poder. Esa impotencia. Eso es lo que sientes cuando él te posee.

Oh, es verdad; ni siquiera sabes de quien hablo. Él. ¡Ja! Nadie puede sobrevivir una vez que pone sus ''ojos'' en ti ¿Sabes eso de que no confíes en los desconocidos? Creo que lo dicen por él. Si te pilla, se acabo.

Realmente yo no debería estar contándote esto pero me gusta molestarle. Tampoco sabrás quien soy yo, apañado estás pues. Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. Dejame presentarme. Puedes llamarme IA. Es un nombre hermoso ¿verdad? A mi me encanta, es perfecto; como yo. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, ya os contare mi historia cuando tenga tiempo. Hoy vengo a hablaros de él. El ''demonio'' que se dedica a destrozar vidas solo por un alma. El que viaja por el mundo en busca de humanos lo bastante puros como para saciar su apetito. El que susurra cosas a tu oído, el que te despierta en medio de las noche. Hoy he venido a hablaros de él.

Vengo a hablaros de Pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**El prólogo de una catástrofe**

**S**i alguna vez has tenido una pesadilla, no eres el único. Casi todo el mundo tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando, tanto los adultos como los niños. Una pesadilla es un mal sueño. Puede hacerte sentir miedo, ansiedad o desconcierto, pero las pesadillas no son reales ni pueden hacerte daño. O eso se supone. Siempre nos dijeron que los sueños se hacían realidad, pero se les olvido decir que las pesadillas también son sueños.

Pesadilla es una realidad. Es tan cierto como tu o yo. Es como Dios, está pero no le puedes ver. No quiere mostrarse, ¿para qué? Los humanos son una perdida de tiempo. Solo saben soltar tonterías por sus bocas y destrozar todo lo que encuentran a su paso. ''Seres inteligentes'', ni ellos se lo creen.

Pesadilla son todos tus miedos que se unen para recordarte que eres vulnerable, siempre habrá algo que pueda dañarte. Algo que te haga ser débil, algo a lo que no te puedes enfrentar. El objetivo de su existencia es recordar, recordarnos que estamos vivos y que la muerte está siempre acecha.

Pero no pienses que cuando me refiero a Pesadilla quiero decir que él es el que os produce esos sueños tan horribles ¡Hombre, no! Por favor, no tendría tiempo y no ganaría nada con ello aparte de echarse una risas sin embargo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Pesadilla es una especie de Pepito grillo o como uno de esos demonios que salen en los hombros de los personajes de las películas diciéndole que tiene que hacer. Se dedica a entrar en los cuerpos de las personas y a acosarlas hasta que terminan con su vida. Si bien es un suicidio, un asesinato, un accidente, un envenenamiento, a él no le importa. Le da igual esperar 200 años que esperar dos días, al final la recompensa sera la misma. El alma es lo único que busca, el resto puede arder si quiere. Sus víctimas, también llamadas ''poseídos'', son personas puras de corazón y por tanto, de alma. Necesita almas limpias y no la bazofia que encuentras ahora en las personas. Aunque es verdad que no puede poseer varias personas a la vez, si es capaz de dejar a su poseído un rato libre. Él es bastante liberal, nunca le ha gustado la idea del compromiso, la relaciones o cualquier tontería de esas que te obligue a atarte a otra persona. Le gusta ir por libre sin tener que preocuparse de lo que piensen de él. Total, si se atreven a decirle algo, con solo mirarles los puede matar.

Ah, verdad, su forma. La gente cuenta que es una sombra negra con grandes cuencas blancas que parece tener mal humor y que habla en una especie de susurros macabros. Pero puede cambiar a la apariencia humana y es... Bueno esto lo dejo a la imaginación, tampoco quiero que lo reconozcas cuando vayas por la calle.

¿Comprendiste? Lo siento mucho, no soy buena explicando. Podría ponerte un ejemplo si así lo deseas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Después me arrepentiré de todo esto sin embargo se lo merece, claro que sí. Solamente quiero daros a entender el peligro de este ser aunque yo no sea una santa ni la más indicada para hacerlo pero soy la única que le conoce.

¿Que cómo es que le conozco? Bueno eso si lo puedo explicar ya que es muy fácil.

Lo conozco porque yo soy su poseída.

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>

_Por una vez intentare ser seria. Este es mi primer fanfic en el fandom así que no se si ha quedado muy bien Y siento muchísimo los errores que puede haber pues voy con prisa ya que tengo que irme a un concierto._

_Bueno este es mi '''''''creepy'''''''pasta (porque miedo no da). Pesadilla va a ser el tema principal de esta historia aunque IA -la chica que narra este episodio entero- también saldrá bastante. Si surge os puedo explicar un poquito chiquitín la historia de IA (no es una The Killer POR FAVOR no) pero eso si a alguien le interesa la historia que lo dudo D:_

_Y hasta aquí el prólogo, si queréis que lo continúe ya sabéis, un bonito reviú preciosas que vivo de ellos. Además quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo a__** Lydia Schattenspiel **__que me dio el impulso para subirlo y que tiene unas historias fantásticas que os recomiendo que leáis._

_¡Buen día y hasta la próxima! (si hay)_

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani<em>


	2. He's here but you can't see him

**T**om es un chico normal.

Un adolescente como otro cualquiera. Va al colegio sin muchas ganas pero con la ilusión de ver a sus amigos. Saca buenas notas aunque no le importe mucho. Es educado, amable y siempre ayuda a los demás. Es lo que la gente llama un santo. Es envidiable pero a la vez tan dulce, que es imposible de odiar. Es un cachito de pan.

Tom es un chico normal.

Se enamora de la chica más perfecta para él. Juega a videojuegos con otros niños hasta que llega la hora de cenar. Tiene sus momentos de rebeldía y sin embargo, no deja de ser bondadoso. No le gustan las peleas, prefiere solucionar las cosas hablando. Disfruta de su pubertad aun pasando por malos ratos.

Tom es un chico normal.

Pero algo cambio.

De la noche a la mañana ¡puf! El Tom que todos conocían se esfuma y aparece otro completamente distinto. Este nuevo Tom se desvive por no ir al colegio, buscando excusas estúpidas para poder quedarse en la cama. Una vez en clase, no habla con nadie; parece ausente. Algunos preocupados iban a preguntarle sobre aquel comportamiento pero las respuestas que reciben no ayudan:

- Él está aquí. Aunque tú no le veas, está a tu lado.

Los padres confundidos intentaban entender a su pequeño ¿A qué se debía este cambio? Los días pasaban: uno, dos, cinco; una semana ya o quizás dos. Nada cambia y el miedo aumenta. Tom cada vez más paranoico, de repente habla solo, ahora esta recolectando tijeras; ¿y esa herida bajo el cuello? Ya es muy extraño.

Tom ya no es un chico normal.

Sus progenitores asustados deciden hablarlo. _¿Tú también lo notas raro? Claro, ¿sabes con quién habla? ¿Cómo? ¿No hablaba contigo...? ¿...Qué?_ Tom lleva días encerrado en su cuarto. Ni come, ni habla con nadie, ni sale de allí; encerrado. Llaman una y otra vez pero no contesta. Tampoco se atreven a entrar. Pasa el tiempo. Hace un mes que comenzó aquella locura. La habitación del pequeño desprende un aura macabra y un frío aterrador envuelve la casa. Sus padres están desesperados. Una mañana, el padre harto, se arma de valor para acercarse a la estancia del menor. Su mano tiembla entorno al pomo y vacila de entrar. Suelta una exclamación al notar alguien forcejear la entrada. Tom sale sonriendo del cuarto, da un beso a su padre y hacía el colegio.

Tom vuelve a ser un chico normal.

Otra vez al instituto, quiere ver a sus compañeros._ Hola ¿qué tal? ¡cuanto tiempo, tío! ¿Había tarea de mates?_ Algunos no terminan de comprender lo que ocurre, otros pasan como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Todo muy normal hasta que mencionan el mes anterior. Lo ignora. Cambia de tema al sacarlo o se va. No habla de ello. Al principio resulta extraño pero se acostumbraron. Los padres estaban aliviados. Debía a ver sido una de esas crisis que tienen los críos a su edad.

Porque claro, Tom es un chico normal.

Ilusos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**He's here but you can't see him**

- ¿No tienes más hambre cariño?

Su madre miro el plato medio lleno del pequeño. Él solo daba vueltas a la comida con su tenedor. Aparto la vista del plato y miro a su progenitora. Mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerse sangre pero no importaba. Observaba a la mayor con los ojos abiertos intentando contener las lágrimas, estaba cansado.

- Pues en verdad...

Llevo su mano al corazón al sentir como se encogía. Escupió de forma exagerada; bebió todo el agua de un trago pues sino se ahogaría. Respiraba costosamente mientras oía los gritos estresados de su madre. Observo por el rabillo del ojo su espalda y bajo los párpados. Debía relajarse, no pensar en ello. Se golpeo mentalmente al recordar que no podía hacer aquello o sino pasaría _eso_.

Una vez tranquilo, abrió los ojos a la vez que sacaba una dulce sonrisa.

- No tengo más ganas – Vio la cara pálida de la otra y continuó-, de verdad.

Sudo frío, deseando que se tragase aquella excusa. Su madre no era tonta, es más, difícil es engañarla; pero sabía que confiaba plenamente en su hijo y que creería lo que dijera. Al inclinarse ella para darle un beso en la frente supo que había funcionado. Se levantó rápido de la mesa en dirección a su habitación cuando escucho a su madre llamándolo.

- ¡Tomás! - Giro para verla a la vez que movía la mano de forma nerviosa y el sudor goteaba por su cara - ¿Estás bien? Te veo... Mal.

Su mano comenzó a moverse de forma más descontrolada, notaba como el agua se acumulaba en la frente. Miro a su madre intentando no temblar, con cuidado habló esperando sonar lo más normal posible:

- ¡N-No es nada! Es solo que... Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Tembló. Sentía la temperatura subir y si seguía así, su cabeza terminaría por explotar. Querría correr a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama a llorar pero debía esperar. Y se le estaba haciendo eterno. ¿Cuanto llevaba así? Huyendo de la compañía de su familia deseoso de esconderse en su pequeña habitación a la espera del final del día. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones más pero no terminaba de entender porque él y no cualquier otro. ¿Qué había echo para..?

- Ah, vale – Contesto finalmente. Antes de que pudiese correr, ella volvió a hablar-. Pero, si tienes algún problema o algo... No dudes en contárnoslo ¿vale?

Asintió antes de volver a su objetivo. ¿Contárselo? ¿¡Pero qué se creía!? Si se lo contaba iba a terminar en el manicomio ¡y como poco! Aunque no sería peor que soportar aquello.

Una fuerza sobrehumana tiro de él en dirección a su cuarto. La puerta se abrió sin ayuda de nadie y Tom se precipitó hacía el suelo de la sala. Cayo sobre la alfombra roja deseando no crearse heridas pues sus padres podrían sospechar. Esos pensamientos desaparecieron al chocar la cabeza contra las frías baldosas abriendo una brecha de la que comenzó a brotar sangre. De los ojos escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras que una ruido similar al de un cristal quebrándose recorría la pieza.

Quiso evitar mirarle pero era imposible. Él no controlaba lo que hacía. Su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle, se sentía como un muñeco. Era consciente de que estaba allí aunque no era capaz de hacer nada. Solo mirar.

Sabía lo que tocaba. Mentalmente fue preparándose para recibir el castigo de hoy. Era martes, tocaba riña y más dura de lo habitual tras el numerito de la hora de comer. ¿Cómo se le paso por la cabeza intentar decírselo a su madre? Sino llega a ser porque le dio aquel _aviso_, ahora estaría muerto. Debía admitirlo, es verdad que odiaba todo esto pero _él_ no tenía nunca intención de matarlo, es más; le ayudaba a que no muriese. Llegaba a resultar hasta confortable.

- Gracias por pensar así de mi.

El dolor de su cabeza se intensificó. La sangre empapaba la alfombra sin embargo Tom no se dio cuenta. Solo podía observar a la figura que se alzaba imponente ante él. Cualquiera que lo viera huiría o gritaría de puro terror pero por desgracia, ya sabía las normas y que pasaba al no cumplirlas.

- Aunque eso no va hacer que tu castigo sea menor. Eres tonto, deberás. Llevamos suficiente tiempo juntos como para que todavía no entiendas las reglas. Nada de pedir ayuda, ¿cómo no lo ves?

No escuchaba sus palabras, estaba hipnotizado por aquel espectro. Una sombra negra de unos ¿dos metros? Si ya atemorizaba teniéndole en la espalda, tenerlo enfrente era como mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Mentiría al decir que estaba acostumbrado. Cierto era lo de estar las 24 horas al día juntos pero nunca podría resultarle eso normal. Eso no era normal. Era un monstruo. Y todas las tardes al llegar la hora de su charla/castigo (dependiendo del humor del mayor) en su cabeza aparecían millones de deseos. Quería huir lejos, matarle, contarle a la gente su problema, desahogarse pero, he aquí el problema, no podía. Estaba harto, quería su vida de antes y no esto. Esto no era vida. Era una pesadilla.

-¡..Por tu bien! - La sombra subió el tono de ''voz'' haciéndole perder el hilo de sus divagaciones- Tom, por favor, hazme caso. No eres el primer humano que tengo, ni el último. Se lo que se siente al estar ahí. Matarías por contarle a alguien lo que te pasa, por que te comprendieran, que te ayudasen. Por deshacerte de mi. Pero escuchame, no quieras. Te tomaran por loco, te meterán en un centro psiquiátrico y tendré que esperar años y años hasta que te mueras mientras te veo gritar cosas en un cuartito insonoro. Creeme cuando digo que es mejor soportarme.

El chico penso en todo lo que decía e imagino como sería vivir aquello. ¿Mejor o peor? Espera, ¿acaso había algo peor que aquello? ¿Tener una vida funesta para al finar ser deborado por una cosa extraña? Sin duda, era imposible. Continuo ignorando el discurso, deseoso de terminar lo antes posible para poder...

¿Qué?

¿Qué iba a hacer después? La tarea, jugaría a los videojuegos, vería la tele, cenaría y a dormir. Todo muy normal si omitimos el detalle de que tienes un puto demonio echándote el aliento, o lo que mierda tuviese, en la nuca. Llevaba así casi un maldito año y no podía más. Que si normas, que si estás loco, que al final me quedo tu alma, castigo, lo hago por tu bien, castigo, nadie me puede ver, castigo, tralali tralala ¡Y una polla! ¡Que no lo aguantaba! Y encima ahora saltaba como si fueran colegas de siempre y le soltaba un rollo diciéndole que aunque fuese a comerse su alma, que aunque todos los días le hiciera la vida imposible y aunque casi le mata hacía unas horas; todo lo hacía con buena intención porque era lo mejor para ambos. No se lo creía ni él.

Se levanto tambaleándose del suelo, poniéndose de pie frente al monstruo dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta. Este observo extrañado al chico aunque no medio palabra. Es más, rió divertido viendo como el pequeño se revelaba ante su autoridad.

- ¿Y bien?

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Empezó a temblar poco a poco; una vez más dejo llevarse por el miedo. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de plantarle cara no era capaz. Vio al espectro mover su ''rostro'' para comprimirlo en lo que supuso que era una mueca de alegría bastante macabra. Evito gritar al verlo sin embargo el espíritu ensancho su sonrisa cuando noto el temor apoderándose del menor.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Las palabras morían en su boca. Tenía la garganta seca y casi no podía respirar. La brecha en su cráneo dolía demasiado impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Debía centrarse, si se mostraba débil podría llegar a...

- Morir.

Los temblores aumentaron al notar que estaba leyendo su mente. Intento dejarla en blanco cerrando los ojos. Pero al hacerlo, su cabeza se lleno de imágenes de muertes, sangre y demás cosas bizarras e inhumanas. Llevo su mano a la frente dejando escapar un gruñido. Las fotos de personas siendo asesinadas violentamente lo volvían loco. Miembros descuartizados, niños con las caras desfiguradas y sangre, mucha. Un grito creció en su garganta pero fue acallado por una ''mano'' agarrándole el cuello. Cerro los ojos al sentir la falta de aire; su cuerpo se elevó encima del suelo y movió sus extremidades esperando safarse de aquel bicho.

Cuando fue a mirar a su agresor, sus pupilas se desorbitaron. Ya no era aquella sombra maligna de hace unos segundos, era un chico. Parecía joven, de unos veinti-pocos y no coincidía con la imagen que tenía de él como un viejo fantasma malhumorado de mil y pico años. Pelo negro despeinado, una barba de dos días y dos grandes diamantes por pupilas. Era alto e imponente aún sin tener cuerpo de culturista, tenía músculos pero los escondía debajo de la camiseta que llevaba. Una chaqueta negra de cuero, camiseta blanca y unos pitillos oscuros que se le pegaban a sus largas piernas. No sabía que decir, realmente hubiera esperado una chica antes que eso. Un joven normal y corriente. Eso sí, con un horrible rostro que expresaba orgullo y superioridad.

- Vaya, ¿te has enamorado de mi, Tomi? - Lo estrangulo agresivamente mientras acorralaba el pequeño cuerpo contra la pared- Un poco tarde, para la próxima mejor me presentare con esta forma primero, ¿no crees?

Un escupitajo cayo en la mejilla del mayor. Este puso cara de asco a la vez que se limpiaba el cachete con la mano que tenía libre. Su rostro se tenso y mato con la mirada al chico. Tom forcejeaba para librarse de aquella prisión. Necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero así moriría antes. No sabía que hacer. Estaba perdido.

- Maldito criajo, ¿sabes? Pensaba dejarte vivir tranquilo el resto de tu vida. Ya sabes, todo lo tranquilo que se puede vivir poseído. Podrías haber terminado la secundaria, ido a la universidad, graduarte, casarte, tener hijos y al final, cuando fueras a morir, me hubiese quedado con tu alma. Pero no, tenías que cagarla. En estos casos suelo comerme el alma y punto pero ya que me has puesto de mal humor, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensarlo, el corazón se le paro. Agacho la mirada y vio la mano del monstruo atravesarle el pecho. Debería estar muerto pero no, seguía vivo. Eso si, no podía respirar, ni moverse, ni hacer nada. La necesidad de oxígeno le hacía combulsionar en el sitio. Pegaba bocanadas al aire pero no entraba. Se ahogaba y solo podía ver sonrisa śadica del mayor. Por una vez en su vida, quería morir. Y por primera vez desde que conoció al espectro, no podía. Estaba ahí, en un plano entre la vida y la muerte. Era subreal pero sobretodo, doloroso.

De repente, cuando intentaba respirar boca, algo comenzó a subir por su garganta. Al llegar a los labios, su mente se nublo completamente. Sangre empezó a salirle a borbotones por la boca machando toda su ropa y la de su agresor. Ahora conseguía respirar pues había retirado la mano de su pecho, pero con aquella cascada roja cayendo de su boca, respirar era lo que menos le importaba. Un mareo le inundó debido a la falta de energía y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle. Costaba mantenerse vivo no obstante una fuerza impedía que muriera. Era aquel monstruo.

Pudo ver como la sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos, y, si seguía así, terminaría por romper su cara aunque no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el líquido que mojaba las ropas de ambos, lo tenía hipnotizado. Tom deseaba acabar con aquello. Quiso llorar a mares, soltar todas sus penas aunque así se mostrara más vulnerable ante él.

Entonces, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y supo lo que significaba. Dejo escapar las lágrimas en un intento de calmar su dolor. Aunque seguía ahogándose por la boca espero que llorar le ayudase.

Equivocado estaba.

Al poco de empezar a sollozar, noto que sus pestañas estaban llenándose de algo más pesado que el agua y cuando lo vio caer por sus mejillas se alegro de tener la boca tapada y no poder gritar. Estaba llorando, es verdad; pero lloraba sangre. Pronto, la cara estaba roja y él ya no forcejeaba pues había perdido todas las fuerzas.

- Oh, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo cansado – Tom no hizo el más mínimo movimiento, siguió quieto mientras perdía todo el flujo sanguíneo que le quedaba en el cuerpo-. Eres tan aburrido. Encima de que te dejo vivir y ni me lo agradeces...

La sangre se detuvo. Escupió los restos que le quedaban en la garganta y respiro todo el aire que pudo con cuidado de tragarse algo. Aún así, seguía llorando aunque eso no era tan molesto. Miro entre el líquido que cubría sus ojos a la maldita sombra que seguía con su sonrisita de felicidad. Pero no hizo nada más, siguió recuperándose. No se movió pues si hacía algo le estaría siguiendo el juego.

El pelinegro puso cara de decepción al darse cuenta de las intenciones del pequeño. Deshizo un poco el agarre del chico sin llegar a soltarle y enarco una ceja mientras hablaba:

- ¿No?

Suspiró a la vez que soltaba completamente a su poseído. Llevo las manos a los bolsillos y le dio la espalda. El chico dejo caerse en el suelo aliviado. Estaba agotado aunque había conseguido salir vivo de la mismísima muerte y eso era algo que aún ni se creía. Vio como el otro encendía un cigarillo, al parecer se había dado por vencido. Empezó a darle vueltas al mechero y Tom cerro los párpados cansado. Estaba muerto después de tanto luchar. Y todo esto había empezado por una tontería, en verdad era estúpido. Si en un principio le hubiera hecho caso...

¡No! Eso era lo que él intentaba: que le pareciera normal el hecho de estar poseído. Él no se merecía eso, no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que echarle del cuerpo para siempre.

Fue a abrir los ojos pero no lo consiguió. Parecía que estuvieran pegados y era imposible abrirlos. Intento levantarse pero tampoco. Cuando iba a hablar la boca se quedo cerrada. Estaba igual que al principio. Y lo entendió todo. Lo había engañado. Otra vez.

Sintió agua caer sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció. Después de muchos intentos, logro volver a ver pero deseo no haberlo echo. Nada más levantar sus párpados, el joven lanzo el mechero hacía su camiseta y esta ardió rápidamente. Le había echado gasolina ya que sostenía en una de sus manos un pequeño bidón. No le dio tiempo ni a gritar pues las llamas le consumieron en un segundo. Antes de convertirse en una bola de fuego, observo por última vez a aquel maldito enjendro y dejo escapar un chillido. Estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>''Y tenemos una noticia de última hora. Al parecer un niño de la localidad se ha suicidado prendiéndose fuego a sí mismo. Lo que en un principio parecía un asesinato ha terminado por demostrarse que no ha sido provocado, sino que fue él mismo el que se mato. Fue encontrado en su cuarto quemado junto a un bidón de gasolina y sosteniendo un mechero. Los padres están desconcertados ya que según nos cuentan, él siempre fue un niño muy estudioso y amigable y no presentaba ningún signo de depresión. Lo único que dejo el pequeño fue una nota en la que ponía ''He's here but you can't see him; it's my nightmare''. Pasamos ahora a los deportes con...''<em>

Salió del bar con su singular sonrisa decorando su rostro. Tiro el cigarillo a la carretera mientras miraba su móvil. Las 10 de la noche. Hacía un par de horas que su poseído se había ''suicidado'' y él había disfrutado finalmente de su alma. Es verdad que se había saltado su norma de no matar directamente a las víctimas pero le daba bastante igual. Camino por las calles de la ciudad observando a todos los adolescentes que iban de fiesta en fiesta en busca de un rato de diversión. Recordó cuando entre esa gente encontró a Tom y rápidamente, se pego a él como una lapa. No duraron mucho tiempo juntos pero fue entretenido. Ignoro al grupo de crías que le seguían; estas también eran de las típicas ''Oh, ¡que mono es! Vamos a darle el por culo''. Dios, como las detestaba. Las mataría como hacían los demás pero ese no era su estilo. A él le gustaba ir poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Hablando de eso, ahora necesitaba otro alma. Paro en seco y echo una vistazo rápido. Mierdas. Era lo único que encontraba. Sintió una chispa y giro hacía donde estaban las niñatas que llevaban media hora persiguiéndole. Se relamió al elegir a su nueva víctima.

Fue en dirección a ellas mientras escuchaba murmullos nerviosos a la vez que se arreglaban el pelo. Paso de todas y fue a la que estaba más escondida. Una rubia bajita con cara de niña buena. Puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y susurró al oído:

- He's here but you can't see him.

Puso su sonrisa orgullosa cuando se fue dejando a la pequeña confundida. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como todas hacían un corro alrededor de ella para preguntarle lo que había pasado. Ella no pudo decir nada pues algo se lo impedían. Ese algo fue hacía un callejón oscuro donde volvió a su estado normal como espectro. Voló hacía la chica que seguía rodeada de adolescentes y se introdujo en su cuerpo haciendo que ella pegara un bote.

- ¡Anna! ¿nos vas a contar que te ha dicho? - Gritaba una de las niñas enfadada.

La rubia llevo una de sus manos al pecho notando algo extraño. Fue a intentar contarlo de nuevo pero algo susurro en su oído: _He's here and you can see him._ Giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con un gran fantasma negro que se alzaba tras ella. Iba a gritar pero la voz no le salía. Miro a sus amigas para pedirles ayuda pero ellas seguían tan tranquilas. _No digas nada y todo ira bien _susurró la cosa en su oído. Ella trago saliva y sonrió falsamente mientras decía:

- No es nada – Susurro con miedo-, no me dijo nada.

**_Welcome to your nightmare_**

* * *

><p><em>Buenas *hace una reverencia para pedir perdón*<em>

_ ¡Perdonadme! Pero llevo 2 horas para corregirlo y la he liado y seguramente tiene un montón de faltas  
><em>

_pero es que tengo mucha prisa y no me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo más, lo siento._

_Pues este es el primer capítulo, básicamente es para contaros como sería una víctima normal de Pesadilla. _

_Él no mata por matar, que también a veces, como Jeff o los demás. Él se lo curra. Va poco a poco, conoce_

_a la víctima, están juntas y tal, NUNCA amistad, solo cortesía y educación. En verdad Pesadilla es muy majo_

_si no eres su poseído pero también es un chulo de playa (?) y eso pone de los nervios a cualquiera xD_

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo y si queréis más ya sabéis, ¡los reviús no hacen daño (y me hacen muy happy)!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que dejas un reviú, Pesadilla es menos arrogante (mentira)<br>_


	3. El infierno puede ser divertido

- ¿Y bien?

Un bar. 3 de la tarde. Hora punta. Gente que va, gente que viene; comen sin pensar para volver a la cárcel que es su trabajo. No tiene sentido. Trabajar toda tu vida para ¿qué? ¿Ganarse un sueldo que luego le quita el mismo estado que se lo da? ¿O comprar cosas innecesarias para hacer su estancia en la Tierra más llevadera? Ella debería ser así también. Y lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. Una ficha más del sistema pero no lo fue. Total, una más o una menos da lo mismo ¿no?

No.

Quería. No os esperéis la típica chica rompe-esquemas diferente que odia a todos y que es una antisocial porque no lo es. Era una niña normal con gusto algo peculiares pero nada raro, a la que la arrebataron la infancia para tirarla de cabeza al mundo de los adultos. Allí, tuvo que debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, llegando a vivir en la pequeña linea que los separa. Tras muchos problemas había conseguido hacer una vida más o menos tranquila y abrirse paso en la sociedad. Y ahora, aún a día de hoy, años hacía de aquello pero nunca encontró el motivo. Porque ella no se lo merecía, solo era una...

- He dicho: ¿y bien?

- Y yo te he oído.

La respuesta resultó más cortante de lo que esperaba aunque no pareció importarle. Se había vuelto a quedar pensando en tonterías. El pasado, pasado está. Ya no podía remediarlo, tampoco estaba arrepentida puesto que si no hubiera ocurrido ninguno de los dos estaría allí.

Estarían muertos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos <strong>

**El infierno puede ser divertido **

**si estás con el demonio correcto**

**A** simple vista una pareja joven.

Un chico de pelo azabache y perlas azules con un toque enigmático a la par que atractivo. Su ropa combinaba los colores blanco y negro dándole un aire de pureza. Se puede observar que tras todos esos ropajes hay escondido un cuerpo escultural bastante trabajado. Resulta muy buen partido hasta que miras su cara. Esa sonrisa irónica pone de los nervios a cualquiera pero, por raro que parezca, ahora su rostro está comprimido en una mueca que mezcla ira con impaciencia.

Esta mirada de odio es lanzada sin mucho efecto a la joven que se encuentra ''compartiendo'' mesa con él aunque está ignorándole.

Melena castaña algo ondulada sin llegar a rizos, una cara delgada con facciones suaves, una piel un poco clara para el lugar de donde procede, cuerpo envidia de toda diosa griega que haría suspirar a más de una persona. Su rostro decorado con dos grandes ojos negros que dan un poco de misterio. Otro partidazo.

Si alguien los viera seguramente quedaría sucumbido ante tal belleza. Sin embargo, ellos no están para belleza ahora.

- Mi respuesta no varía.

La chica cambia de posición para mirar a los ojos al mayor. El silencio reina. Negro contra azul, oscuridad contra cielo. Ninguno desvía la mirada no por nada, es cuestión de orgullo.

- Básicamente no te he pedido tu opinión. Vamos a ir si o si – sus ojos claros miran con fuerza los de la otra. Ella frunce el ceño poco a poco.

- Oh, ¿enserio? Mira por donde me da igual lo que quieras hacer.

Coloca su codo sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza en su mano sin dejar de mirar al chico. Este la imita poniéndose de la misma forma y formando en sus labios una sonrisita maligna.

- Oh, ¿enserio? - repite el de pelo negro para molestarla. Y lo consigue- Mira por donde yo soy tu poseedor y hago contigo lo que me venga en gana.

El golpe que vino a continuación pudo haber roto la mesa perfectamente. Golpeo con su manos a ambos lados de donde estaba sentado el joven provocando que se sobresaltara, pero no se movió ni un ápice y la sonrisita se ensancho. Ella pudo notar como buena parte del restaurante la miraba. Solo necesito mirar por el rabillo del ojo a los que se hallaban en la mesa de al lado para que todos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo.

Fijo su mirada de nuevo en él, dejando escapar un gruñido. Acerco su rostro a poco centímetros del otro que seguía con su mueca de superioridad.

- No montes el numerito – dijo con burla mientras evitaba no reírse.

- Si no me calentases – la morena se debatía entre matarle ahí o esperar.

- Oh preciosa, a mi también me calientas y no por ello la tomo con el resto del restaurante.

La chica tardo en procesar la información y una vez comprendida, un tic se apodero de su ojo derecho. Una risa subió por la garganta del chico y terminó conviertiéndose en una risita divertida digna de una adolescente hormonada. La joven apartó la mirada más por pena que por otra cosa y dejo caerse en su silla agotada.

Tras una rato de risa estúpida, su compañero volvió a la normalidad y continuo hablando:

- En verdad te gusto.

Ella asintió.

- Si Pesadilla, me enamoras.

- No se porque sales con ese parguela. Por favor, solo mirame – hizo una magnífico movimiento de pelo Pantene y la miro en un intento de parecer seductor- Si pudiera me casaría conmigo.

- Bueno, al menos ese ''parguela'' me quiere – viendo las intenciones del otro prosiguió- y no solo follar. Me quiere de verdad.

Pesadilla la miro aburrido. La verdad es que ya le había confesado varias veces aquello y la respuesta siempre era la misma. Pero a ver, él era mucho más guapo y además pasaban horas y horas al día juntos. Pegaban más.

-...Además tengo otros problemas – suspiró dirigiendo una mirada melancólica hacia la ventana.

- ¿Más todavía? Dime quien te da problemas que me lo cargo.

IA sonrió pícaramente a la vez que volvía a fijar los ojos en él.

- El suicidio es horrible, Pesadilla.

Ahora era él quien procesaba la información. _Mierda_.

- Puta.

- ''En verdad te gusto'' – imitó el tono de voz de su poseedor de forma bastante ridícula.

- ¡Ogh! ¡Eres una cría!

- ¡Hablo!

A simple vista, una pareja joven.

Realmente, dos asesinos.

Infantiles pero asesinos.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l atardecer iba consumiéndose para dar paso a la noche oscura. Son estos momentos en los que adolescentes, y no tan adolescentes, se preparan para pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas. Aunque desconocen que puede ser la última.

- Pilla.

La morena cogió el casco de milagro. Dejo escapar un chillido y miro al mayor inflando los mofletes cual niña pequeña. Él, por su parte, estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras miraba el atardecer de forma triste digna de un videoclip pop. Se acerco con desgana a la moto para ponerla en marcha. Una Harley negra de 1990. Recordó el día que la consiguió tras el ''accidente'' (porque su víctima lo había provocando intencionalmente) de tráfico, su poseído iba montado en ella y cuando murió, decidió quedársela. Alma y moto, dos por uno. Sonrió. Eran buenos tiempos con buenos poseídos...

-...El casco – IA hablaba con su irritante voz poniéndole nervioso- ¿¡Qué te has creído!? ¿Qué soy débil y tengo que ir con casco? ¡Pues mira!

Pesadilla por poco la mata cuando vio el casco precipitarse contra el suelo. Estaba roto. Noto como la vena de la frente se le hinchaba, las ganas de matar iban aumentando. Decidió usar el truco de siempre y contó hasta 10.

_ 1_

¿Ves? Ese el problema, _ella_ es el problema. Es una maldita cría en el cuerpo de una buenorra. Lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse y liarla. No puede hacer más cosas.

_2 _

¿¡En qué momento le pareció buena idea escogerla!? Solo quería una víctima normal, con un alma normal al que poder matar en poco tiempo.

_ 3 _

Pero noooo. Tenía que escoger a la chica guapa que está como un cencerro. Porque claro, tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas. Y él bien que lo sabía.

_4 _

Vaciló entre seguir con el plan o mandarla a tomar por culo. Encima de que se lo había currado, va la desagradecida y empieza a quejarse.

_5_

Que si no quiero ir a ningún lado, que si yo soy la que manda, que deje de comer almas, que no me gusta el casco ¡Joder! ¿¡No podía estar callada!?

_6 _

-¿Y para que vamos en moto? Osea, podemos volar. Son ganas de gastar gasolina a lo tonto.

¿Cuánto llevaba quejándose? Hacía rato que el Sol se había puesto pero seguía.

_7_

Intento meter las llaves en el hueco pero con tanta rabia contenida no conseguía concentrarse. La chica cada vez hablaba más alto y como no se callara, juraba que la pegaría.

_8 _

Quedaban dos números. Relajo todos sus músculos y respiró grandes bocanadas de aire. No podía dejarse llevar...

_9_

- Oye, que mierda de casco ¿no? Seguro que es de los chinos. Ni dinero para comprate un casco en condiciones tienes ¡Jajajaja!

_10 _

- ¿¡QUIERES CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA!?

El silencio los envolvía a los dos. Había hablado con su voz de Pesadilla pero gracias a Dios no había llegado a transformarse. IA estaba paralizada y su cara mostraba indignación y sorpresa. Pasaban los minutos, ninguno corto el contacto visual.

Finalmente, la pequeña hablo:

- A mi no me grites.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a noche fría cubría el paisaje. Ir por la carretera en una moto a aquellas horas era espectacular. Miro al bosque que era atravesado por esa ruta tan solitaria. Fijo su vista en el cielo formando una pequeña sonrisita. Una luna menguante adornaba el mar de estrellas que se encontraban bañadas por un oscuro azul marino. Nada como alejarse del mundo para poder disfrutarlo.

Una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro con cada metro que avanzaba el vehículo. Rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del joven, recostada sobre su espalda y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro.

Ninguno hablaba, sobraban las palabras. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del motor y aquello proveniente del hermoso paraje. El chico fumaba tranquilamente su cigarro y, aunque ya se había quejado por ello, de vez en cuando quitaba una mano del manillar para colocarse bien sus gafas de sol._ Da un toque elegante_ había dicho. A ella seguía pareciéndole una tontería.

Su melena castaña ondeaba al viento haciéndola sentir libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Echo su cuerpo hacía atrás, separándose de él pero sin soltarle. Observo expectante la bonita noche de hoy. Con los dedos de una mano podían contarse las veces que había estado tan relajada. Olvidando los problemas; solo ella y el mundo.

Cerro los ojos y soltó una mano del agarre del chico. Comenzó a moverla libremente permitiendo que el aire se colara por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Desconecto tanto de la realidad que sus pensamientos salieron de su mente para llegar a ser cantados por su boca:

_Take me far away _

_Far away _

_Where no ones know me_

_Where no ones judge me_

_Far away _

Pesadilla disfruto de aquella melodía. Debía admitirlo. Es verdad que era peor que un grano en el culo pero cuando cantaba parecía otra. Su voz desagradable pasaba a convertirse en el dulce canto de una sirena. Siempre pensaba lo mismo. Esa chica tenía que haber tenido antepasados acuáticos o algo sobrehumano porque si no, no encontraba explicación a su poder.

Ladeó la cabeza disimuladamente para verla. Estaba en su mundo, con los ojos cerrados y un brazo a su bola. Se fijo en sus dedos que iban arriba y abajo, y en el movimiento distraído de su muñeca. Pero eso no era lo importante. Había que mirar la punta de los dedos, donde chocaban unos con otros provocando una pequeña acción que solo la gente que la conocía sabía que era.

Chispas.

Un pequeño rastro de partículas incandescentes fue formando un camino tras ellos. Fuego. Porque ese era su poder. El fuego.

Ella no debía existir. Fruto de la unión de restos de monstruos que por casualidades del destino habían terminado en un bebe humano.

Claro que IA no lo sabía.

Y no debía saberlo.

Cuando a él le contaron eso, tras mucho tiempo poseída, le asignaron la tarea de cuidarla puesto que ellos tenía problemas bastantes más importantes que una resto normal y corriente.

Primero arena, ese fue el comienzo. Pero luego para que pudieran controlarla, puesto que la arena no era su elemento pero tenía parte de resto con aquel poder y había conseguido usarla, ''murió'' y la prometieron resucitar a cambio de elegir su poder real que era el fuego, y de perder la memoria sobre que había muerto. Si tuviera dos dedos de frente se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaban engañando y de que estaba viva pero como no los tiene se lo creyó y firmo el trato.

Total, que al final la loca perdió el poder sobre la arena y ahora tenía el fuego y, para mejorar la situación, Pesadilla (al que también le habían engañado) tuvo que inventarse una mentira sobre cambio de poder. Una paranoia. Incluso él que más o menos estaba relacionado con el Inframundo, aunque no perteneciese a el, no podía comprender mucha cosas. Una de ellas era su propia existencia...

- Bonita canción.

IA murmuro un gracias y volvió a apoyarse sobre él. No era el mejor momento para reflexiones filosóficas sobre el por qué de su ser. Noto sobre su vientre el calorcito que desprendían las manos de la joven que hizo recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la columna. Se sentía bien.

Soltó todo el humo de una vez esperando que se uniera con el aire. Suspiró. Estaba cansado.

- A todo esto – la chica también estaba muerta puesto que dio un gran bostezo-, ¿a dónde vamos?

No obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco le importo. De vez en cuando iba bien hacer cosas sin tener un motivo. Olvidarse de todo y ser una poquito más humano. Aunque para ellos fuera complicado.

- En pocos kilómetros lo sabrás.

Escucho como seguía hablando sin embargo nunca supo lo que dijo ya que cayo dormida.

* * *

><p>- Despierta bella durmiente.<p>

Lentamente fue levantando los pesados párpados. Todavía era de noche pero no estaban en la carretera. Era el aparcamiento de un pequeño motel. Puso una mueca de asco. Toda su vida luchando y dando su vida por los demás para terminar en un hotel de mala muerte. _Divino._

- Quizás necesitas un beso para levantarte – susurro seductoramente alguien en su oído.

Giro la cabeza para encontrarse a poco milímetros del rostro de su poseedor. Pego un chillido mientras caía de la moto contra el suelo. La risa burlona del mayor se escucho por todo el lugar. Se levanto del suelo con dolor de culo y el orgullo dañado, y se fue andando en dirección contraria a Pesadilla. Este la miro y dijo divertido:

- Sabes que por ahí se va al bosque ¿verdad?

Entonces, un frió abrumador la envolvió. Un enorme bosque se alzaba ante ella, poderoso y siniestro. Con árboles de varios metros cuyas ramas parecían brazos que la invitaban a entrar. No podía ver más alla de las primeras filas de troncos pues todo se tornaba negro.

Vio algo entre las sombras y antes de salir huyendo, una mano se apoyo en su hombro.

- Vamos a entra...

Pesadilla no pudo terminar la frase ya que IA empezó a gritar cual loca y salió corriendo hacía el edificio donde pasarían la noche. El chico se quedo estático intentando entender la actitud de su poseída. Podía pasar de super-valiente a cagueta en cero coma.

Escucho un sonido provenir de aquel paraje tan tétrico. Miro de lado aquella oscuridad y sonrió orgullosamente. Un nuevo ruido salió de entre los árboles. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y caminó hacia el motel.

A la vez que encendía otro cigarrillo, dejo escapar una risa maligna.

_ Mañana sería el día._

* * *

><p><em> Buenas a todos, aquí Elena con un dolor de cabeza del quince. Y mañana examen de francés. Olé. <em>

_Se que seguramente alguien saltara ''Pero osea, ¡los creepypasta tienen que dar miedo no ser guapos!'' Bueno pues en mi caso es un poco de ambas. No me gusta eso de que tienes que ser feo o horroroso para dar miedo. A mi sinceramente la idea de que una chica guapa sea en verdad una asesina me da más miedo puesto que me hace dudar de todos y pensar que cualquiera puede ser un asesino. Incluso yo. Porque al final, todos los monstruos son humanos. Y no hay nada más humano que una persona normal y corriente. _

_También una de las frases que más describen a estos dos es la de ''The devil isn't a red guy with horns and tail. The devil can be beautiful''. Además, si tú en una fiesta te encuentras a un tio guapo que te dice que vayas con él, tú le sigues y no piensas que te va a matar (aunque te mate). Pero si yo me encuentro en una fiesta a Jeff, me falta España para salir corriendo. Y punto. _

_En este episodio empieza todo, ya se ve a los dos más humanos aunque Pesadilla no lo sea pero son más cercanos. En el próximo ya empezara todo a lo ''bium bium plak plack puuuff'' y tal. Y pal siguiente tengo una sorpresita :3 No os espereís mucho que es una tontería XD _

_Asín que aquí lo dejo y hasta la próxima. Y cuidado con las pesadillas._

_ P.d: os dejo una frase que me recuerda a IA un montón y siento que sea tan mary sue _

_T-T_

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>lla tenía razón. No era exactamente guapa. Emanaba algo artístico y el arte no busca ser bonito; busca expresar los sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>C<strong>ada vez que dejas un reviú, IA rompe un casco_.


	4. Maybe life isn't for everyone

_Hola ¿qué tal? _ Son pensamientos

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>ero no olvido que la vida y todas sus grandes cosas son eternas y momentáneas, y que de pronto en un instante podemos quedarnos ciegos en medio de la luz, muertos en medio de la vida, solos en medio del amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Maybe life isn't for everyone**

**L**a luz se colaba en la habitación a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba junto a la cama. Un aire frío envolvía el cuarto. Unos pasos sonaban en el pasillo pero en el interior de la sala, solo se escuchaba las calmadas respiraciones de los dos asesinos.

Lentamente, IA fue abriendo sus ojos; molesta por la claridad del sol, llevo ambas manos a la cara para cubrirla. Tras unos segundos, soltó un gran bostezo haciendo despertar al otro chico. La morena se estiró cual gato y se hizo una bolita con todas las mantas con la intención de volverse a dormir.

Por otro lado, en el suelo (y con pinta de no haber dormido demasiado bien) se encontraba Pesadilla tirado, con una manta que le cubría hasta la cintura y unas ojeras increíbles. Usaba una camiseta de almohada, dejando a la vista su pecho musculado. El pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, haría replantearse a la gente la ley de la gravedad pues esos mechones oscuros no parecían sujetos a nada.

- Hija de puta.

La chica miro entre su muralla de sabanas para encontrarse con el rostro de su poseedor comprimido en una mueca de odio pero sobretodo de sueño. Aún hecha una albóndiga con las mantas, se tiro sobre la colcha y fue acercándose hacia el rostro de la sombra. Una vez llego a él, le saco la lengua y feliz como una perdiz, volvió a donde estaba al principio, cerro los ojos y a dormir.

- Tú no necesitas dormir. - Murmuró mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Pesadilla gruño.

- Eso no implica que tengas que darme una manta y tirarme al suelo – Se levanto de su ''cama'' y se puso de pie mientras miraba el rebujo que había hecho la niña-. ¿Quieres salir de ahí?

Escucho una especie de risita ahogada. Harto de tanto cachondeo, fue directo a ella; bueno, a la bolita que era ahora mismo. Palpo la sabanas desde todos los ángulos posibles pero no conseguía encontrar a la morena. No pudo deshacer aquel lío ya que las tenía agarradas fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo estás respirando? - Casi grito exasperado al no poder verla.

- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

De nuevo, una risa ahogada. Sin previo aviso, Pesadilla empezó a arrancar las mantas con muy poca delicadeza llegando a romper algunas. Quito la última tras una lucha entre él e IA que la agarraba como si fuera su hijo. Cuando la lanzo lejos de ellos, el poseedor aprovecho la sorpresa del momento para coger las muñecas de la chica y colocarlas encima de su cabeza, en la cabecera de la cama. La chica, que todavía tenía el susto en el cuerpo, no fue consciente de la situación hasta que tuvo el rostro de la sombra a pocos centímetros. Incapaz de articular palabras ni de moverse pues estaba apresada por el mayor. Él se encontraba encima de la morena, una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas; impidiendo que pudiera salir de su agarre.

Sintió un dolor en ambas manos y dejo escapar un jadeo. El chico que se había dejado llevar por la rabia, cayo en la cuenta de que podía aprovechar muy bien aquel momento.

- ¿Que te pasa IA? - Apretó las muñecas haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito. - ¿Te estás quedando sin fuerzas acaso?

Quiso crear fuego para borrarle la maldita sonrisita de satisfacción. También, quería poder contener sus ruidos pero ni morderse el labio era capaz. Sentía su poder debilitándose y la mente nublarse. No opuso resistencia cuando el rostro del otro bajo peligrosamente a su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir un aliento cálido cerca de la nuca. Cerro los ojos y trago saliva, la respiración agitada ponía cada vez más a Pesadilla que veía que por fin iba a poder pasar un buen rato con su amiga.

Dispuesto a jugar, todos sus planes se fueron al traste al abrirse la puerta de la habitación y dejar ver a la que debía ser la señora de la limpieza. Esta, estaba estática en la entrada observando a la pareja en medio de la faena. IA con sudor resbalando por su cara mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y encima el moreno sin camiseta, los pantalones medio caídos y mirando a la señora como quien veía a un zombie.

- Vuelvo en un rato. - Fue lo único que dijo y salió atropelladamente del cuarto dejándolos solos de nuevo.

La morena al ver que su poseedor estaba aún en _shock_, saco fuerzas de donde no las había para pegarle una patada en sus partes nobles. Este rápidamente libero a la chica y llevo ambas manos al lugar donde había recibido el golpe. IA empujo con la pierna al chico, que gritaba lo más alto que era capaz, y cayo del colchón. No pareció importarle pues continuaba sollozando mientras agarraba su entrepierna.

Salto de la cama y sin querer (o queriendo) piso el brazo de Pesadilla haciéndole soltar otro chillido dolorido. Cual niña pequeña, se vistió canturreando, ignorando al que lloraba en el suelo. Una vez lista, fue dando saltitos hasta la puerta y antes de salir para ir a desayunar; giro la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pesadilla? ¿Te estás quedando sin fuerzas?

Escuchando la retahíla de insultos que salían de la habitación, cerro la puertas mientras soltaba una risita ahogada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>esbin_ era el nombre que había dicho Pesadilla. Un pueblo bastante grande pero no llegaba a ser una ciudad. Chalets todos iguales únicamente diferenciados por el número, de un color anaranjado y tonos blancos. Tenía tres escuelas y dos institutos, un centro comercial y tiendas independientes. Parecía un sitio agradable.

Tras el numerito de esa mañana, habían hecho las paces y en cuanto hubieron desayunado, salieron a dar una vuelta y a comprar ciertas cosas. Pesadilla, que no estaba de humor para ir en forma humana, nada más salir del motel; se había transformado y situado detrás de la chica sin mediar palabra.

Después de conocer un poco el lugar, la morena entró en una pequeña tienda de ropa en busca de algo que ponerse ya que al haber salido el día anterior por un capricho del chico, no le dio ni tiempo ha coger una maleta.

Revolvía las camisetas con desgana, nada era de su agrado y con el sueño que llevaba encima, concentrada no es que estará. Su mente divagaba mientras pensaba el motivo de haber ido allí. ¿Por qué ese pueblo? A lo mejor aquí encontraba algo que resolviera sus preguntas pero no parecía muy segura. Observo como su poseedor inspeccionaba a las personas de la tienda como buscando algo, o a alguien. Fijo su vista de nuevo en las prendas al ver a la sombra girarse hacia ella. Pobre el que tuviera que ordenar aquello más tarde. Sintió un frió cerca de su oreja y escucho lo que su poseedor dijo:

- ¿Tienes algo?

Resopló decepcionada, esperaba algo más interesante. Dejo las camisetas sobre la mesa y camino hacia la siguiente notando que la dependienta la seguía para ordenar todo lo que tocaba.

- No – murmuro puesto que si la escuchaban la tomarían por loca-. Todo es tan...

Puso una cara de asco al ver la ropa de estampados tan estúpidos con frases sin sentido. Se arreglo el pelo mientras continuaba paseando por la tienda. Cansada de dar vueltas por el mismo sitio una y otra vez, apoyo su cuerpo sobre la pared y suspiro aburrida.

- ¿Y qué te esperabas? - Oyó una ''voz'' a su espalda- ¿Un vestido de Channel? ¿Unos tacones de Dior?

Si había una cosa en la que los dos chicos coincidían, era su gusto por la moda. No era unos _Fashion Victim _o cualquier otra frikada de esas. Simplemente tenían un cierto fetiche por la ropa cara y de marca. Le gustaban las cosas elegantes, las que no podían comprar todos. Los hacia algo así como superiores. Además que a veces creían que esas prendas estaban hechas para ellos. La elegancia de ellas conseguía tapar sus rasgos asesinos. Debajo de una falda de Dolce&Gabanna, los cuchillos ni se notaban. De igual forma, tras un esmoquin de Louis Vuitton, las pistolas desaparecen. Eran asesinos pero les gustaba ir bien vestido. Si mataban, al menos con clase. _La clase es la base _repetían siempre como su lema.

- Hombre no. Pero al menos algo bonito...

Callo. Sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por la chica que se encontraba en la puerta. No era guapa ni nada, pero la morena quedo cautivada de su ropa. Ahí, delante suya y por obra de Dios, reconoció un Fendi. Una camisa de seda blanca con drapeado en las mangas, corsé de punto sobrepuesto y cinturón fino de cuero marrón. Sin entender por qué lo tenía, ya que luego llevaba unos vaqueros que debían ser de un chino y que dolían a la vista, tuvo la necesidad de arrancársela e huir con ella. ¡No le quedaba ni bien! Busco al chico detrás suya pero estaba en su mundo. Temblando de envidia, hablo lo más relajada que pudo con su poseedor:

- Matala.

Pesadilla la miro.

- ¿Qué?

Ella le hizo una seña con la mirada.

- A esa. Matala.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Miro con odio a la sombra y empezó a mover las manos haciendo entender que era obvio a lo que se refería. El mayor fijo su vista en la mujer a la que señalaba y lo comprendió.

- Un Fendi ¿verdad? - Observo a la morena con la cara de odio y sonrió- No la voy a matar.

Abrió la boca para agradecerle aquel favor pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin apartar la mirada de aquella camisa tan preciada, ando a paso firme hasta uno de los probadores de la tienda y se encerró en él. Con un chasquido, el chico volvió al estado humano aburrido de la actitud de la niña.

- ¿¡Por qué..!? - El mayor llevo un dedo a su boca para callarla- Quita el dedo, ya no grito más pero, ¿por qué no quieres matarla?

Pesadilla, recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, suspiró agotado. Podía llegar a ser un incordio. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un paquete de sus amados cigarros y encendió uno tranquilamente. IA empezaba a impacientarse, de vez en cuando, sacaba la cabeza del probador para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Un par de minutos más tarde, el moreno dejo escapar el humo de golpe y se digno a hablar:

- Mucho trabajo.

Intuyendo la reacción de la otra, decidió decir algo más.

- Además, no puedo coger y matarla aquí a pelo. Se mancharía la camisa ¿no crees?

La morena llevo una mano a la barbilla y se la sujeto en una pose en la que parecía estar pensando. Realmente tenía razón, ¡pero aún así! Ella no la iba a matar ya que bastante la había acuchillado con la mirada, sería muy obvio. Reflexiono y reflexiono hasta que la bombillita se encendió.

- ¡Tiratela!

Antes de terminar de hablar, la sombra ya estaba tosiendo fuertemente. Apunto de ahogarse, apoyo la palma en la pared y escupió un poco. El cigarillo cayo al suelo y lo piso casi rompiendo el suelo. Tardo en recomponerse pero nada más hacerlo, clavo sus pupilas en la otra.

- ¿Tú tienes un problema o algo? - La morena tenía los mofletes inflados- ¿Qué me la tire? ¿A ese orco? A ver, que no nos llevamos tan bien tú y yo.

La IA normal se hubiera puesto a berrear pero, puede ser por lo del motel o bien porque se le cruzaron los claves, una sonrisita pícara decoro su rostro. Se acerco con la agilidad de un gato al joven recostado en la pared. Este la miro atónito sin entender aquellos movimientos. Poniéndose de puntillas, acerco sus labios a la oreja del chico para susurrarle dulcemente:

- Ah, ¿no?

Los ojos azules del chico recorrieron de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la otra. Llevaba un día en el que con cada paso que daba, le entraban unas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella. Si no la hubiera apresado por la mañana, después podría haber seguido en su estado humano pero tras tanta excitación, tenía que relajarse. Y ahora, estando más o menos tranquilo, llega de nuevo y se le insinúa. E IA insinuándose no es normal.

- ¿Qué quieres? - La actitud de ella le daba malas vibraciones. Aunque tenerla ronroneando en el oído no le importaba.

- ¿Yo? Nada – Rió con diversión para luego ponerse seria – Bueno, a ti.

Olvidando el propósito de enmienda de esa mañana, _no le haré nada a IA porque sino me pega una patada en donde más duele,_ cambio la posición haciendo que ella estuviera contra la pared. Sin dejar de sonreir, cerro los ojos y él gruño cual perro rabioso.

- Deja de jugar conmigo ¿quieres?

De nuevo, una risita inocente.

- No juego contigo, simplemente digo la verdad – Sus pupilas negras se clavaron en las azules del otro y borro esa cara de felicidad- Ahora sin bromas, tiratela y te dejare que continues lo de esta mañana.

Un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo al oírlo. Con solo pensar en tenerla sudorosa y agitada como antes, un nudo apretaba su estomago. Puesto a responder, recordó el hecho de que su poseída era muy rastrera y debía estar mintiendo. Intentando sonar lo más neutral posible, contesto:

- ¿Sin trampa ni cartón?

- Sin trampa ni cartón – IA recupero su actitud habitual y puso morritos-. Pero hazlo ya, que estoy harta de esta ropa.

Pesadilla sonrió perversamente y salió triunfalmente del probador en dirección a la chica causante de todo aquel revuelo. Mientras él hablaba con la otra, la morena saco la mano que se encontraba en el bolsillo dejando ver como tenía los dedos cruzados.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>erminaba el atardecer cuando el joven apareció a lo lejos. La chica estaba sentada en la moto mientras veía al chico acercarse desde el horizonte. Salto del vehículo y la coloco bien en la plaza del parking. Observo al moreno, corriendo con la camiseta en las manos. IA entrecerró los ojos. Se había pasado mintiendole pero también era tonto por creerselo ya que no era la primera (ni la última) vez que le engañaba. Se balanceo sobre sus pies hasta que unos grandes brazos la envolvieron posesivamente. Levanto la cabeza para verle y noto una mano agarrarle la nuca dispuesta a besarla. Haciéndole la famosa ''cobra'', le robo la camisa y salio de su agarre; dejándole helado y, un poco, humillado.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! - Agarro la camisa e intento quitársela- ¡Un trato es un trato! Te he conseguido la camisa, ahora cumple tu parte.

- ¿Que parte? - Dijo la otra sin saber a que se refería.

_Oh no._

_- _Lo que me dijiste en la tienda.

- ¿Qué tienda?

_No._

- La de esta mañana.

- ¿Cuál?

_No, no, no._

- La de ropa, donde vimos a la tía, con esta camiseta – Enfatizo cada palabra viendo que la chica se hacia la tonta.

- Ah, esa tienda. ¿Qué pasa?

_Joder. Ya me la ha vuelto a colar._

- Me dijiste ''Si te la tiras, podemos continuar lo de esta mañana''.

- ¿Y qué es lo de esta mañana?

_¿Cómo me lo he podido creer?_

- Lo de esta mañana – Hacia gestos inútilmente pues la otra lo ignoraba- ¡IA, coño! ¡Cuando te he cogido, te he puesto contra el cabecero y te iba a follar como no te han follado en tu vida pero ha venido una tía y nos ha parado!

Silencio.

- Aaaaah, esoo. - Dio una palmadita como si se acabara de acordar- Era broma, tenia los dedos cruzados pero gracias por la camisa.

Quitándole la camisa, giro sobre sus pies para ponérsela. El moreno quedo convertido en estatua, ni se movió para mirar a la chica cambiarse. Se quedo ahí. Parado y replanteándose por qué era su poseída. Tras unos minutos, IA termino de vestirse. Llevaba la camisa blanca y unos pitillos negros junto con unas deportivas del mismo color. Pesadilla suspiro un poco divertido por aquello. Es verdad que era una cabrona pero el también lo era. Eso los hacia unos buenos compañeros. Aunque jugar con sus sentimientos era algo muy malo.

- Hija de puta, ya no me fío más de ti.

- ¿Y antes si? - Rieron a la vez, cansados de todo ese día tan agotador.

IA iba a irse camino al motel pero sus ojos se posaron en los nuevos pantalones del chico. Decidida, fue hacía él y se coloco a su espalda. No escucho las quejas y miro la etiqueta que había en la parte de la prenda.

- Que atrevida estamos hoy ¿no? - Giro la cabeza lo más que pudo para ver lo que hacia- ¿No me habías dicho que lo del probador era coña?

Le mando callar al ver la marca. Agarro los hombros de la sombra y lo puso mirando a ella. Este se sorprendió cuando acerco peligrosamente su cara a la suya. Los ojos de la chica rebosaban ira y las manos empezaban a calentarse. Miedo le daba hablar así que dejo que ella lo hiciera.

- ¿¡Tú eres tonto!?

Comenzó a quejarse enfadada a la vez que daba pisotones al suelo y cerraba los puños con fuerza. El moreno miro la etiqueta pero no vio nada extraño. Llevo una mano a su cabello y se lo peino un poco esperando una explicación.

- ¡Lo has robado! - Grito finalmente, poniendo sus manos en jarra. Parecía una madre riñendo al hijo.

- No, es que llevaba unos Marc Jacobs en la moto pero se me ha olvidado decírtelo – La joven frunció el ceño-. Claro que son robado, ¿que quería? La tía esta tenían un montón de ropa cara y estaba casada con un empresario o yo que se. Y había ropa de chico, y ya que la he cogido para ti también me pillaba algo ¿no?

IA inflo los mofletes en un intento de parecer un globo.

- ¿¡Y cuando la tía se despierte que vas a hacer!? ¡Sabrá que has sido tú! Seguramente lo hayas dejado todo desordenado y...

- Pero si la he matado – Interrumpió el otro.

La cara de la chica era un poema y le miro horrorizada.

- ¿Qué has hecho QUÉ? - Empezó a hiperventilar y fue directa a pegar al chico.

- ¡PERO SI ME LO DIJISTE TÚ! - Chillo desesperado al no entender a la morena- ¡Me dijiste que la matara y luego que me la tirara! La he matado ¿vale? Y también me la he tirado. Y he cogido unas pocas cosas para fingir que era un robo ¿te enteras ya o te hago un dibujo?

Saco del pantalón unas cuantas de joyas, relojes y varias carteras. IA las cogió y las manoseo todo lo que pudo, aún sin creerselo. Todo eran complementos para hombres y nada que a ella le pudiera servir. El joven fumaba mosqueado mientras tenía la mano tendida esperando sus cosas devuelta. En vez de dársela, las tiro al suelo con rabia, y ¿por qué no?, un poco de celos.

- ¡Eres..! - La voz se le trabo. Sentía un dolor en el pecho sin motivo alguno. No eran las joyas robadas, no era la tía a la que se había tirado, no era el que casi la viola esa mañana. Pero algo hacía que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y tuviera que contenerlas como podía- ¡Eres un egoísta!

- Cariño, yo no soy egoista. Yo solo se lo que quiero – Respondió orgullosamente su poseedor para nada consciente de lo mal que lo pasaba la otra.

Un tortazo atravesó su cara. IA salió corriendo en dirección a ninguna parte. Puede que Pesadilla la llamara pero nunca le llego a escuchar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>a oscuridad se cierne a tu alrededor, impidiéndote ver, impidiéndote pensar con claridad. No es la primera vez que te encuentras en una situación así ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Has estado en peores pero ahí una pequeña diferencia. Antes estabas acompañada._

_Ahora no._

_Corre. No mires atrás. Un paso en falso y adiós muy buenas. Tampoco hay tiempo para pensar. Hazlo. Pero si lo haces mal, se acabo. Esto es susto o muerte. Si juegas, mueres. Si no juegas, también._

_Los arboles te susurran realidades que no quieres oir. Deseas volver a casa. Con tu familia, tus amigos. Hasta a Pesadilla echas de menos. Quieres abrazarle, que te abrace, te daría igual entregarte a él con tal de sentirte protegida._

_Pero es tarde para ello, ahora ya no queda nada; solo huir. Pero, ¿huir de qué? ¿De los arboles? ¿Del viento? ¿De la luna tenebrosa que decora la noche? ¿O de las criaturas del bosque?_

_Punto para la señorita. Criaturas. No hablo de conejitos, ciervos o quizás algún zorro, no. Hablo de los monstruos que acechan en cada sombra, tras cada planta, en cualquier lado. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Te recuerdo que tú también eres un monstruo._

_Oh, ya se. No eres muy sociable ¿verdad? Gustas de ser diferente entre iguales, no quieres encajar, quieres destacar. Y a la vez, esperas encontrar alguien como tú. Maldita bipolar, no se puede tener todo en esta vida y bien lo sabes. A sí que, dime, ¿continuaras corriendo para escapar de los de tu especie o...?_

_¿Aceptaras tu destino?_

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> paro. Las voces de su mente habían ganado aquella batalla con ventaja. Sus respiración irregular era lo que más sonaba en medio de aquel paraje. Arboles de diez metros, arbustos espinosos y sombras, sobre todo eso. Había miedo, a lo que pudiera haber, a lo que pudiera pasar.

Entonces, sonó otra vez el ruido. El mismo que le había hecho empezar a correr. Unas ramas moviendo frenéticamente. Giro para ver quien lo hacía pero el silencio reino de nuevo.

Suspira aliviada pero vuelve a sonar en otro lado distinto. Mueve su cuerpo en esa dirección pero se calla otra vez. Y así, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más. IA daba vueltas sobre si mismas mirando en cada rincón pero no era capaz de ver nada.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Siempre se había reído cuando preguntaban eso en las peliculas y no es hasta que te encuentras en esa situación, cuando te das cuenta del miedo que pasan. Aún a sabiendas de que no iba a obtener respuesta, volvió a formular la pregunta sin éxito alguno.

Dispuesta a continuar con la caminata, un ruido tenebroso se escucho detrás suya. Con cuidado, fue moviéndose lentamente para quedar cara a cara con el causante de su miedo.

Aunque eso no era una cara.

La garganta se le seco nada más reconocer al joven que tenía delante. Un chico alto con un cuerpo delgado pero no tiene pinta de débil. Vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados y salpicados de manchas. Lleva una sudadera azul pero con sangre petrificada dándole un toque sanguinario. Pero lo peor era su rostro. Cuencas vacías que chorreaban una especie de liquido negrizo y el resto de la cara estaba tapada por una mascara azul oscuro. Mechones marrones caían haciendo de flequillo pues una capucha escondía el resto del cabello. Eyeless Jack. Aún sin ojos que la mirasen, sentía como la martillaba con la mirada, inspeccionándola para después... Matarla.

Ella no era tonta y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría usar sus poderes y pelear. Más no es que tuviera muchas fuerzas en ese instante y la sorpresa del momento la había dejado bastante cogida. Fue a correr pero las manos del chico tiraron de ella haciéndola resbalarse y caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Su cabeza dio vueltas junto a su cuerpo mientras rodaba a varios metros del muchacho. Se levanto rápida con la intención de marcharse pero un cuchillo paso volando cerca de su cabeza, rozándole el cabello. Miro a Jack correr a coger el cuchillo que se encontraba al lado suya. Cuando fue a agacharse para cogerlo, le propició una patada haciendo que él terminara en el suelo también. Aprovechando la caída del creepypasta, agarro el arma y lo lanzo dentro del bosque para que no lo volviera a empuñar. Iba a caminar en dirección al moreno cuando su cabeza comenzó a dolerla. Voces sonaban cada vez más fuerte llegando a no poder diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Recuerda ver al chico levantarse para atacarla. Ella intento irse pero chocó contra un árbol el cual no recordaba que estuviera ahí. Luego, tenía al asesino delante suya dispuesta a acabar con su vida pero un sonido sordo retumbo por todo el bosque y su cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar. Vio difuminadamente a Jack mirar nervioso hacia el cielo y ella lo imito. Una sombra negra recorrió la noche, no sabía que era ya que su mente desconecto. Había gritos, ruidos, alguien corriendo y muchas cosas oscuras. Creyó oir a alguien llamarla. Alargo la mano en un acto reflejo para dejarse sujetar por una palma fría pero a la vez reconfortante.

Y de repente, negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>i una ni dos. Siete páginas del OpenOffice. SIETE (páginas de faltas de ortografía).  
><em>

_Hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que siempre escribo cuando tengo un examen de francés XD _

_No ¡enserio! Estaba mirando una cosa del capitulo anterior y lei ''y mañana tengo examen de francés'' y yo ostias xD Ya sabeís, Francia es la cuna de los creepypasta (?)_

_¡Capitulo 3 arriba! ¡Yuju! Sep, un poco pornoso ¿verdad? Y liante, no sabeís cuanto pero bueno..._

_IA es muy bipolar, lo se, lo se. Está mal de la cabeza, se enfada por todo, le entran unos prontos a la chiquilla, por favor. Yo si hubiera sido ella me hubiera dejado hacer por Pesadilla e.e (?) LOL NO xD Demasido Fanservice para un solo capítulo._

_Este cap es largo porque:_

_1º Pensaba que iba a ser más corto._

_2º Me daba pereza dividirlo en dos partes._

_3º Luego estoy un huevo de tiempo sin actualizar XD_

_¡Y porque me gusta escribir sobre mis dos asesinos, coño!_

_¡Y por fin han aparecido el primer creepy! ¡Olé! La verdad no se por que Jack, tenia un cuadernito donde planifico los fanfics y ponia ''Jack'' y yo ''Po vale'' (dato: el cuadernito de este fanfic es el mismo que el de francés, ahi lo dejo xD) _

_Bueno, esto ha sido todo amigos, espero que os haya gustado porque no voy a escribir en un tiempo. Además la unica que lo lee es mi Lydia asin que XD _

_¡Buen día! Y cuidado con las pesadillas._

* * *

><p><em>¡Reviú si quieres un lemon PesadillaxIA! (lol no)<em>


	5. ¿He dicho infierno?

_Hola ¿qué tal? _Son pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>oco a poco fue contemplando la escena.

Cientos y cientos de seres diminutos, pues desde esa altura no alcanzaba a ver demasiado, aplaudían de forma casi robótica sin dejar aflojar ni un ápice de emoción o entusiasmo. Se encontraba en lo que debía ser una especie de circo bastante antiguo a su parecer, con importantes descosidos en la lona de la carpa, algún que otro mástil moviéndose peligrosamente y una suciedad más propia de vertedero. El ruido de las palmas, la musiquilla macabra sonando de fondo, y, en el centro, ella.

Sobre una plataforma a unos ¿20? ¿30? metros del suelo, la morena observaba expectante todo aquel caos. Una cuerda floja se alzaba orgullosa enfrente suya, y, aunque estaba en sus últimas, aguantaba dignamente. Potente la voz que se alzo por encima de las demás, consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral semejante al de un funeral. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, olvidando por un segundo su miedo a las alturas, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a un soldadito de plomo hecho a tamaño real. Bien podía haberlo confundido con parte del decorado pero al volver a emerger de él esa profunda voz, concentro sus pensamientos en lo que el muñeco decía:

- _¡Ladies & Gentelmen!_ - recitaba cual presentador de un concurso- ¡Hoy vamos a presentarles nuestro nuevo número estrella! - pauso mientras los aplausos resonaban en cada rincón del lugar- ¡Con todos ustedes: IA, la magnífica!

La luz de los focos le cegó por un instante y, al acostumbrarse, comprendió la situación. Miles de ojos la miraban deseosos de verla andar por aquel caminito inestable. Ella nunca destacó por su estabilidad y sabia lo mal que iba a terminar eso. El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo provocándola pánico con cada respiración. Sin cuerda de protección, los temblores aumentaron y vio que relajarse no parecía una opción factible. De nuevo, dirigió su vista al público en busca de ayuda pero no encontró nada. Noto la impaciencia en el rostro del director, el silencio la atragantaba hasta ahogarla. Harta de tanta duda, se armo de valor para ponerle un pie en la cuerda...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la gente rompió en gritos emocionados, golpes y toda clase de ruidos posibles. La morena experimento una sensación de alivio en su estómago. El público siguió produciendo fuertes sonidos de júbilo y no fue hasta que llego a la mitad del recorrido que cayo en la cuenta de el por qué de tanta alegría.

No querían que siguiera.

Querían que cayera.

Lo vio. En cada uno de ellos. En las pupilas cristalinas del niño de la primera fila. En los chillidos eufóricos de los adolescentes sentados en la parte más alta. En los padres y madres que reían al señalarla con burla dado que no sabía que era una farsa. Pero sobretodo, en la sonrisa irónica del soldadito de plomo que se tornaba lentamente más maliciosa, recordándole a cierta persona.

Entonces, sintió las rodillas temblar como gelatina y el equilibrio desaparecer. También, noto el bullicio aumentar, el choque de manos acelerarse y la gente perdiendo la cordura. Para desgracia de los espectadores, que aclamaron un gran ''Oooooh'', recupero la posición y emprendió su camino.

Al avanzar los metros, oía a las personas cambiar el tono de diversión por otro más ofendido. Humillados al ver que la muchacha estaba a un paso de alcanzar la meta, comenzaron a gritar de forma agresiva mientras arrojaban al escenario todo lo que tenían a su disposición. El público enloqueció; incapaces de pararlos, los cirqueros, en un intento de tirar a la acróbata, se acercaron a los mástiles sobre los que se sujetaba la cuerda para desatarla.

El caos se apodero del lugar. IA, desde su posición, vivía la locura desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sintió la cuerda temblar pero continuo estática sin moverse. Un paso más y la tortura terminaría. Aun a sabiendas de que si llegaba a la otra parte la matarían, la morena hizo el que seria su último movimiento de la noche.

Y se precipitó al vacío.

_Tenemos aquí a una soñadora totalmente fuera de la realidad. Cuando salto, seguramente creyó que iba a volar._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**¿He dicho ''infierno''?**

**Creo que me he quedado corta**

- ¡Tú eres gilipollas!

Jack retrocedió tras escuchar la impotente voz del espíritu. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado. Enfrente suya estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido al máximo. Gruñía cual perro rabioso mientras apuñalaba con la mirada al creepypasta.

Tras desmayarse su víctima, la situación se volvió muy confusa para Eyeless. Vio la noche tornarse oscura, una sombra cubrió el cielo y lo reconoció en seguida. Antes de articular palabra, un rugido le tapono los oídos haciéndole caer contra la hierba. Al levantar la vista para saber que ocurría, sus ''ojos'' se posaron en el chico que corría a ayudar a la otra. Escucho como la llamaba a gritos. Después, se levanto como pudo y en vez de recibir un saludo por parte de su amigo, se llevo fue un fuerte puñetazo; arrojándole de nuevo al suelo.

Ahora estaba recibiendo un sermón sobre_ la gente a la que puede matar y a la que no. _Debía admitir que la actitud de su compañero le asustaba pues estaba histérico. Solo intento matarla, lo normal en ellos mas no esperaba tanto revuelo. Si tuviera ojos, las tendría temblando de puro terror. Era extraño el ser capaz de ver sin ojos pero agradecía enormemente a Zalgo por darle aquella capacidad, junto con la de hablar. Así que miraba sus deportivas para evitar estar cara a cara con aquel demonio. Si ya daba miedo estando relajado, enfadado era un horror.

Se quedo sin aliento al notar como le agarraban del cuello de la sudadera Su rostro quedo casi rozando el del mayor que parecía apunto de degollarle. Su cara mostraba ira, con los dientes afilados asomando de su boca, un gruñido bajito y las pupilas desorbitadas. Ardía de locura. El moreno trago saliva esperando el momento en que pudiera respirar.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Porque creo que no – Había dado en el clavo, es más, pensaba que conversaba para si mismo-. Mira Jack, nos conocemos de hace mucho mucho tiempo y sabes perfectamente como soy. Cabrón, chulo, arrogante, seductor, hijo de puta, fuerte, imponente, descontrolado, loco. Pero sobretodo, muy posesivo – Recalco esa última palabra con énfasis-. No soporto que me toquen a mis poseídos, son míos ¿entiendes?

Jack agacho el rostro. Sin embargo, Pesadilla no tardo en cogerle el mentón y hacerle que le mirara fijamente.

- No me apartes la vista cuando te hablo ¿vale? - Bufo mosqueado y soltó al pequeño-. Yo no repito las cosas a si que enterate bien: esa chica es mía, ¿estamos o no?

Asintió rápidamente.

- Bien, pues entonces no la toques. Ni la mires. Y como te lo digo a ti, te vas a encargar de decírselo a todos los demás. Venía por una vez a veros pero llevo un día de mierda y lo único que me faltaba es que un criajo como tú intente cargarse a mi víctima. Así que cogela y vámonos para casa antes de que me lie a ostias.

Con un movimiento afirmativo, emprendieron el camino al hogar de los creepypastas.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a caminata de vuelta fue en silencio. Ninguno hablo. Pesadilla iba refunfuñando y ni se molesto en transformarse otra vez mientras Jack cargaba a la chica a lo princesita. No fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta cuando comenzaron a hablar. Tampoco fue algo muy especial, solo intercambiaron un par de frases. El mayor se quería duchar y el otro le indico por donde quedaba su cuarto. También le dijo que estaban solos, los demás debían estar cazando por lo que no habría problemas ni preguntas por la joven. Dejaron a la poseída en el cuarto del enmascarado y la sombra se encerró en el baño.

Una vez Pesadilla despareció de su campo de visión, se sentó en la cama junto a la desmayada para examinarla de arriba a abajo. Era bajita, con la cara delgada y unos buenos atributos. Su pelo café caía de la cama y sus pestañas podían cortar a alguien de lo largas que eran. Tenia un aire enigmático, no era la belleza habitual pero para nada era fea. Como una obra de arte, te atrae y te atrapa. Podría quedarse horas mirándola y no se cansaría. Parecía irreal.

Se dio un pellizco para comprobar si estaba despierto. Aparto la vista de ella al escuchar como el otro chico le llamaba:

- Oye, ¿ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estaba? -Pregunto mientras el sonido del agua lo tapaba un poco.

Jack se acerco a la puerta del baño para poder hablarle mejor.

- ¿Solo algo? Tío, llevas años sin venir. Y no exagero – Noto la risa divertida del otro-. Lo de siempre, nuevo asesinos, tantos _the killers_ que Jeff va a terminar formando un ejercito. Luego hay varios proxies nuevos, la última es una chica que se llama Emily o no se que. Es clavada a Ben, deben ser primos-hermanos porque si no...

- Vamos, que esto se ha convertido en una guarderia ¿no? - Eyeless sonrió por el comentario- La última vez que vine esto estaba lleno de ''asesinos'' ¡Ja! Me acuerdo de una que iba de chula y nada más ver la sangre se desmayo. Esos tienen tanto de homicidas como yo de homosexual.

El moreno empezó a reir.

- Entonces deben ser muy buenos.

Oyó el grifo de la ducha cortarse y unos pasos cercanos a la puerta. Mientras seguía tronchándose, Pesadilla salio del cuartito y le rodearlo con un brazo el cuello a la vez que con el otro se agarraba la toalla que tenia en la cintura.

- Ay, Jack, Jack – El mencionado dejo de reir para escuchar al mayor-. Has descubierto mi secreto. Soy gay, super gay, ¿no me ves? Somos lindas, somos rosas, ¡somos lindas mariposas!

Tras oir eso último no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la barriga y carcajearse hasta el punto de apoyarse en el otro y no perder el equilibrio.

- Además, - Continuo con su tono burlón- como soy tan maricona, pues elegí de poseída a la tía más fea que había. ¿No la ves? Es un dolor de ojos – Dejo escapar una risita sarcástica y volvió a hablar- Nah, es coña. Está buena mi novia ¿eh?

Jack se aparto incrédulo y miro extrañado al chico. Dirigió su vista a _su novia _y empezó a asentir orgulloso.

- Tío, eres un maquina. Más razones para que seas mi ídolo – Pesadilla levanto las manos cual campeón-. Pero es tu poseída, no puede salir con ella, al fin y al cabo, la terminaras matando. Es una humana, no es como nosotros.

La sombra enarco una ceja.

- Estás mas perdido que el titanic. Si he venido aquí es por ella. Vengo a presentarosla y – Se acerco a la oreja del otro y susurro- a proponerle a Zalgo que la haga proxy.

Jack se alejo asustado nada más oírle. ¿Era eso cierto? ¡Estaba loco! Por tener una cara bonita, no iba a poder convertirse en uno de ellos así como así.

- ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! - Bajo el tono de voz tras pegar ese grito- ¿Cómo le vas a llevar al jefe a una mundana? Si estuviera muerta incluso, pero a ver, es decir, no. ¡No! Ni si quiera lo eres tú, lo va a ser ella.

Por su parte, Pesadilla fue junto a su amiga y se sentó a lado suya a la vez que escuchaba al chico decir estupideces.

- A mi me lo propusieron pero no quise – El otro iba a protestar pero prosiguió-. Yo no quería estar atado a vosotros y no voy a estarlo. Pero ella... Es diferentes ¿sabes? No es como tú pero tampoco es como los humanos. Es...Como yo. Por eso la escogí, no solo por su cuerpo. Nos complementamos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, no merece vivir en un mundo al que no pertenece y pensé que a lo mejor trayéndola aquí y dándole otra vida pueda...Llegar a ser feliz.

Suspiró agotado. El silencio envolvía la sala. Ambos estaban mirando a la causa de aquella discusión que dormitaba tranquila. Su poseedor llevo las manos al cabello castaño que se extendía por toda la colcha. Lo rozo con las yemas de los dedos y sintió una nostalgia invadirle.

De pronto, recordó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>e conocieron en una pequeña cafetería. Él se había transformado en humano después de mucho tiempo pues antes no le gustaba. Se encontraba tomando un café cerca de las cristaleras de la pared cuando la vio. Era joven, una adolescente. Le echaría unos dieciséis, quizás diecisiete. Andaba sola por la calle en busca de algo. No era para nada como ahora, despampanante y hermosa. Era extraña, daba incluso miedo, pero seguía teniendo esa fuerza atrayente y esos ojos oscuros que te hacían perderte en ellos. Aunque lo más importante fue el vuelco que pego su corazón. Lo noto en lo más profundo de su ser, ella no era humana. Lo vio en su rostro nervioso, en sus piernas que iban y venían haciendo zig zag, y en sus dedos moviéndose frenéticamente dejando un rastro de arena tras si. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, sin pararse a ver las consecuencias que podría acarrear sus actos, decidió convertirse sombra y sin frase de advertencia ni nada por el estilo, hizo algo nuevo.

Se metió dentro suya.

Ni ponerse a la espalda para dar miedo, ni convertirse en humano. Nada de eso. Como un espíritu metido dentro de ella junto a su alma la cual ya estaba corrompida. Y allí acabo la cosa. Se quedo ahí, sin hablar ni molestar, solo observando lo que hacia. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada cosa le fascinaba. La niña normal que esperaba no era nada comparado con la realidad. Su vida sería un infierno para cualquiera pero ella, loca de remate, se divertía. Todos los días al borde de la muerte, luchando en una guerra que no es la suya pero que con el paso del tiempo se apodero de ella.

A veces decía algo. Una frasecita, un pensamiento, un comentario. Era su conciencia. Hubo una ocasión en la que mantuvieron una conversación mas la chica pensaba que era su subconsciente. Y tras un año, ocurrió que un día IA le hablo. No fue él pues hacia todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido. Ella misma comenzó a hablar. Incluso sus palabras resuenan aún como un eco lejano.

_Se que estás ahí. No soy tonta. Llevas bastante tiempo ¿verdad? Te oigo hablar de vez en cuando y te siento en mi interior. No creo que seas malo porque si no ya me habrías matado. Se que puedes y aun así no lo haces...Me caes bien._

Aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió algo de verdad.

Él era un espíritu engañador, nunca le importaban los sentimientos. Obviamente, los sentía pero ese día fue distinto. La joven solitaria se había apiadado de un pobre diablo. Solo en este basto mundo, era el inicio de algo.

Con el paso del tiempo, su relación mejoro. Pesadilla se mostró como humano por propia voluntad y la chica se abrió a él. Le contó todo lo que pudo sobre si misma. Que no se llamaba IA, que la vida que llevaba la había elegido de cierta forma ella, que por muy antisocial que pareciera no lo era, que no tenia diecisiete que solo tenía quince (catorce cuando la conoció) y que ese no era su verdadero aspecto y que cuando terminara con lo que llevaba entre manos, se lo mostraría.

Un mes, dos meses, cuatro, cinco, diez, un año, dos, tres, y así hasta ahora. Lo que han vivido era tanto que la idea principal (la de quedarse con su alma) se había ido olvidando. Descubrió tantas cosas sobre ambos que desconocían, por ejemplo ambos son lo ''mismo''. Con lo mismo se refieren a que ni son humanos ni son monstruos, son la excepción que confirma la regla.

No tienen a nadie más como ellos aun así cada uno lleva su vida. Mientras IA se abrió paso por el mundo de los humanos, Pesadilla decidió irse al que más se parecía, el de los creepypasta. Pero saben perfectamente que ninguno pertenece a ellos y que por mucho que se esfuercen, terminaran siempre de la misma forma.

Ellos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ara cuando Jack se quiso dar cuenta, Pesadilla ya estaba fuera de su habitación. Miro por la cristalera de su cuarto y observo al chico perderse entre los árboles. _Irá a darse un paseo_ pensó mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Eran las siete de la mañana, estaban en medio del bosque, así que o bien iba a pasear o había venido a encasquetarle a la chica y ahora estaba huyendo. Se decanto por la primera opción.

Visto lo visto, solo podía quedarse a esperar a alguien, a quien fuera, como si venia Justin Bieber (_Zalgo quiera que no_ dijo horrorizado), él se ponía a hablar con él. Pero no llegaba nadie y estaba estresando porque no sería la primera vez que tardaban días en llegar, sobretodo Ticci Toby que con su sentido de la orientación podía terminar perfectamente en la Patagonia. En resumen, Jack tenia un aburrimiento de mil demonios.

Para su gracia, aunque más bien desgracia, escucho golpes en el piso de abajo y bajo tranquilo (no pensaba correr pues parecería demasiado desesperado) por la escaleras. No pudo tocar el suelo pues una chica se abalanzo sobre él tirándole de los últimos peldaños y haciéndole rodar escalera abajo. Un cuchillo voló por encima de su cabeza para que cuando se estampase contra el piso, el arma cayera a pocos milímetros de su cara. Tirado encima de una alfombra y en la posición de Jesús crucificado, se replanteo su vida. Para mejorar, una chica estaba abrazándole/estrujándole encima suya, a la cual reconoció en seguida.

- ¿¡Por qué Zalgo, por qué!? - lamentaba el moreno- Realmente prefería al Gay Bieber...

- ¡JAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos, amor! - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el otro soltó un quejido de asco- Oooh, que timidillo eres, no se puede ir así. Tienes que aceptar que estamos juntos, que me amas, que te amo ¡y que nos vamos a casar!

Eyeless se la quito de encima y se levanto antes de terminar la frase para intentar buscar una salida pero era imposible huir de ella, siempre le estaba espiando.

- ¡Nina, deja de inventar cosas! - La the killer cogío su cuchillo y miro empanada a su ''chico''- ¡No estamos saliendo, joder! ¡Y no nos vamos a casar! ¡Y SUELTA ESE CUCHILLO, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! - Eso ultimo fue un ruego atemorizado pues la muy loca intentaría matarle al negarle la relación por décima vez en ese día.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella se rió alegre.

- Oooooh que mono. Es verdad yo tampoco te quiero – Guiño, guiño. Jack tiembla como un sillón de masajes-. Pero esa actuación guardatela mejor para cuando estén los demás, no queremos que nos descubran – Codazo de compinches. La mente de Jack se desconecta de la realidad-. Además, ahora estamos solos.

El joven se tensa intuyendo lo que va a pasar. La pelinegra sonríe pícara y se pega a el lo más que puede, incomodándole bastante.

- No tengas miedo Jack, esto es normal entre novios – Otro guiño, este va con malas intenciones-. Así que relajate, todo ira bien. Tengo experiencia.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira. Me va a matar, me va a matar, que digo, me va a violar, todavía peor. Me va a violar, me va a violar, me va a violar. Voy a ser el primer creepypasta violado. Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Y eso es básicamente lo que pasa ahora mismo por la mente del moreno.

- Lo tengo bajo control – Nina da todo menos seguridad, y no es que el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano ayude mucho.

_Ha sido una bonita vida. Adiós mundo cruel. Dejare un bonito cadáver al menos. _Jack recapacita un segundo. _Espera, si estoy muerto no me puede matar*. Entonces... _Mira traumatizado a la chica pegada a su hombro y acurrucándose a él. _Va a abusar todo lo que quiera. Mierda._

Sus pensamientos desgraciados desaparecieron cuando Nina agarro del cuello de la sudadera (hoy a la gente le había dado por intentar ahogarle) y LITERALMENTE le arrastro escalera arriba hacia el cuarto del chico. _No se que es mas raro, que sepa cual es mi cuarto o que pueda conmigo. _No fue hasta llegar en la puerta que cayo en la cuenta de quien seguía dentro.

La poseída de Pesadilla, nada más y nada menos. La misma que no podía ni tocar, aunque le había obligado a cargar con ella, ni mirar, ni enseñarsela a otros creepypastas. La misma que estaba durmiendo en su cama con la ropa mal colocada dando una visión equivocada de la situación. La misma a la que Nina estaba degollando con la mirada y a la que no tardo ni dos segundos en lanzarse sobre ella.

Jack, en un movimiento digno de película de acción, salto sobre la asesina para tirarla contra el suelo cosa que, no sabe ni él cómo, consiguió. El moreno apreso a la chica debajo suya pero era algo complicado pues no dejaba de zarandear intentando librarse de su encierro. En un cruce de cables, (Pesadilla se las pagaría) levanto un poco su máscara y beso malamente a Nina haciendo que esta se deja de mover y hasta soltase el cuchillo. Se separo a los segundos, muy arrepentido de aquella locura y cuando fue a levantarse, la pelinegra volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Lanzo la máscara y el cuchillo a la oscuridad del cuarto e ignoro las tentativas de escapar del mayor. Para cuando la señora se digno a separarse, un buen rato después cabe señalar, Jack no podía ni con su alma pero dio gracias al cielo (a Zalgo no porque llevaba toda la noche pidiéndole cosas y como quien le habla a una pared) de haber terminado. Al instante, vio su error.

- Ooooh, Jacky – Nina se apego a él de la forma que solo ella sabe-. Todo ha sido tan rápido. Tienes suerte de que estemos solos ya que lo que toca ahora es mejor que no lo escuchen los demás. – Guiño, guiño, Jack acaba de morir otra vez, señoras y señores.

La escena producida a continuación la dejamos a la imaginación del lector pues con el trauma que sufrió nuestro queridísimo amigo Eyeless Jack nos basta y nos sobra. Solo mencionar que todo ello ocurrió en el cuarto de Nina, fue lo único bueno, que hubo muchos gritos y llantos pero la mayoría por parte del moreno y no de placer exactamente, y mejor vamos a olvidar este momento de nuestras vidas.

Jack os lo agradecería pero con tanta viola-, es decir, con tanta discusión agitada no se encuentra en condiciones ahora mismo. Rogamos las disculpas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>:_

_*****Muy bien Jack, tú solito lo has adivinado. Sigue así, campeón_

_Lo de Zalgo quiera que no es una parodia de Dios quiera que no y he pensado ''pisha, no voy a poner Dios que es mu raro, ale po Zalgo'' XD Y la posición de jesús crucificado es estar tirado en forma de cruz, los brazos estirados hacia cada lado y las piernas rectas. Vengo de un colegio de monjas osea, de cada tres cosas que digo, una de ellas tiene que ver con mi religión (sin ir mas lejos siempre digo ''Señor'' ''Dios mio'' ''Madre de dios'' ''Señor Jesús'' ''Dios'' ''Por Jesús y por la virgen'' ''Madre del señor'' cada vez que la gente hace alguna locura o pasa algo xD)_

_Lo bueno de cuando Jack piensa lo de ''me va a matar'' es que ya esta muerto pero a se le cruzan tanto los cables que ni le importa xD_

_Mientras escribÍa este capítulo pensaba ''Esta historia trata sobre mi Pesadilla pero últimamente me centro mucho en IA'', asin que ni este cap (digo hablando no aparecer) ni el siguiente va a salir mi niña (la pobre :c) y solo hablare de mi niño que lo tengo abandonaico._

_Explico cosa que si no me vais a dar el por culo, Eyeless Jack ve y habla porque Zalgo le dio el poder y san se acabo, que paso de que el niño me vaya con Smile de perro guía y no hable encima que pa eso menuda mierda de asesino porque si no habla y no ve, dime tu la que va a liar para matar a una víctima. Y finiquitraun,_

* * *

><p><em>Soy un monstruo de persona xD Osea, cuando escribÍ este capítulo no me gustaba pero ahora me encanta osea, wow XD Por favor, no os rías de el final que me da bastante penita. Jodeeer, solo yo puedo liarla tanto en un capi, ¡Olé!<em>

_En serio, que descojone Xd ¡Lidya te lo debía! Quiero hacer una mención especial a **Joey Russel**, yo no soy un horror de persona cariño, yo soy lo siguiente (y si no que te lo diga Lydia que tarde dos meses en contestarle el puto MP xd). Ahora mismo te hago un tochaco contestando a los reviús y te escribo la biblia en latín si hace falta. Ruego mi perdón *shora en un rincón* Por cierto, pasad de las faltas ¿va? xD  
><em>

_Mira, ni voy a hacer comentarios del capitulo porque ha sido un jodido desmadre. Osea, no soporto a Nina the Killer pero es un descojone de personaje, eso no me lo niega nadie. Cuando leí que salía con Eyeless Jack me pude estar riendo una semana. Otra cosa, Jack y Pesadilla son a lo colegas de fiestah, fiestah, fiestah. Pesadilla es el rey de la fiestah y Jack es a lo ''Oh dios, eres el PuToH hAmOh'' (Yo choni Xd) y total que Jack le tiene como el típico hermano guay que te invita a las fiestas y te presenta a las amigas guapas de su novia. _

_Sho me piro beibis y pasarse por el fanfic **Parte del Grupo **de **Lydia **(no se la otra cosa) que sale mi niñioooo guapo, wenorro, hermosooo. Que hijo tengo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>ada vez que dejas un review, Nina viola a Jack._


	6. Llega un momento

**_Advertencia: _**_siento mucho, MUCHO, deciros que este capitulo no están bueno como los demás. No me siento muy contenta con él, estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos cortos por lo que me puedo esmerar más en cada detalle pero este es tan extenso y ocurre tantísimas cosas narradas desde tantos puntos de vistas diferentes...Aún así, ojala os guste. ¡Nos vemos al final!_

_Hola, ¿qué tal?_ - Son pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> paso ligero. Así recorre los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión. _Y solitaria _añadió más tarde. Es verdad, de cuando en cuando iban allí los Masters con sus respectivas propuestas para enseñárselas a Zalgo y que este diera el visto bueno, por lo tanto ese sitio solía tener más _vidilla._

Pero hoy no.

A su parecer todo se encontraba desolado y su habitual aura tétrica era reemplazada por una mucho más deprimente. Triste. Algo absolutamente en contra de sus ideales. **Creepy**pastas. No **sad**pastas. Si recibían ese nombre, su motivo habría. Y no podían llegar ahora y plantarle aquel panorama dramático.

Nunca mientras él estuviese allí.

Por eso intentaba hacer el mayor ruido posible, junto al horrible taconeo de sus zapatos de Gucci, el humo marcando el recorrido de sus pasos, el irrefrenable _tic tac _del caro reloj y los gruñidos molesto que dejaba asomar cada cierto tiempo. Si le pidieran una razón para hacer todo aquel bullicio, respondería cortante y con algún argumento pésimo pues realmente no existía motivo aparente.

Pero si él era feliz rompiendo el melancólico silencio que envolvía ese lugar, nadie le iba a detener.

Tampoco conocía a alguien capaz de hacerlo. Y cual estrella fugaz, apareció un odioso nombre en su mente.

Mientras abría las imponentes puertas de la audiencia, una sonrisa aflojo en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 5 ~<strong>

**Llega el momento**

**en que tus demonios te piden un infierno más grande**

**Y **de repente, despertó.

Al rato, sus párpados se dignaron a abrirse. _Por fin_. Suspiro y volvió a cerrarlos. Su cama era muy blandita y no tardaría en pillar el sueño...

_Un momento._

Intranquila, se enderezo en la cobija hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de madera. _Otro momento_. Frunció el ceño. _¿Desde cuando tengo yo un cabecero de madera? _Frunció más el ceño. _¿Desde cuando tengo cama propia?_

Como si del Espíritu Santo se tratase, los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza. Llevo una mano a su frente harta de tanta información estúpida. _No puedo procesarla tan rápido, joder._ IA, dama por excelencia.

Una vez comprendida más o menos la situación, decidió bajar _leeenta_ y _deeespacio _de la cama. Fue a buscar sus deportivas llevándose la _grata _sorpresa de que solo había una.

- Bien – hablo para si misma, pues era la única en la sala _-. _De puta madre, en serio.

_Dama por excelencia._

Mientras jugaba al escondite con su otra zapatilla, fue imaginado como había llegado hasta allí y que haría cuando estuviera calzada.

_Si es que encuentro la zapatilla_ pensó poniéndose boca abajo para mirar bajo el armario. _Esto solo me pasa a mi._

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Los años no perdonan, ¿Verdad? Shadow-¡bah! Ni me molesto en recordar tu nombre. Mucho que aún se el camino.– humildez ante todo. Ese debía ser el lema de nuestro querido Pesadilla.

El hechicero quedo estático al reconocer la voz. _Nononono. _Inhala. _Mi mente me está jugando una broma pesada._ Exhala. _Debe ser eso. _Inhala.

- ¿Hola? - repitió mosqueado el pelinegro moviendo su mano frente a la cara del otro haciéndole reaccionar-. Joder, creía que al fin te habías muerto.

Shadowluker se quedo sin aire. _¡Exhala, imbécil, Exhala! _Gritaba su cerebro al cual no prestaba atención. Estaba terriblemente embobado con el chico. C_on el horrible chico _recalco.

- Tú... - fue incapaz de continuar la frase. Tenía la boca seca y no encontraba palabras para expresar sus emociones.

Pesadilla puso su típica sonrisa de tiburón.

- Vaya, pensé que te habías quedado mudo al verme pero – movimiento de pelo Bieber*- no me extraña.

Poker face por parte de Shadowluker.

- Fuera.

La sonrisa de la sombra se agranda.

- Tan agradable como recordaba – palmadita en el hombro en plan _Colegas de toda la vida. _El hechicero tiene un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿Y tu jefe?

- Te recuerdo, por si en tus enooormes vacaciones – alargo la palabra en un intento de hacer notar su enfado- se te ha olvidado, que también es tu líder y señor.

Carcajada general. Por general me refiero a Pesadilla. Shadowluker solamente le degolla con la mirada.

- Te recuerdo, por si en tus-¡Oh, espera! Que no has tenido – El poseedor se dedica a lo que mejor sabe hacer: meter mierda-. Que yo ni soy creepypasta ni ninguna mierda de las vuestras, así que ni líder ni pollas, _¿capisci?_

Antes de poder mandarle a otra dimensión con un conjuro, el hechicero se ve detenido al oír una dura y fría risa en la distancia. Ambos giran en el momento de la gran entrada de Zalgo. Tras su aparición, Shadowluker se tira al suelo como quien encuentra un billete de cinco euros para hacer una reverencia mientras Pesadilla relame sus labios, ansioso.

- Hablando del rey de Roma.

El hechicero consigue lanzar a la sombra hacia el suelo tratando...Realmente, ni él lo sabe. Solo lo hace por gusto.

- ¡Un respeto! - masculla cuando el chico choca contra el piso. _Bien merecido _añade interiormente.

Pesadilla sigue con la cara aplastada en esas heladas baldosas. Llega a creer que lo ha matado. Se alegra.

- Podrías limpiar un poco el suelo que para algo es tu trabajo – y tras escuchar su comentario, siente el mundo caerse encima. Hasta que vuelve a sonar la risa del jefe.

- Nunca cambiaras, ¿eh, Pesadilla?

Aún de rodillas en el suelo, levanta la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos del demonio y sonríe sarcástico.

- Forma parte de mi encanto.*

Más carcajadas tétricas. Y más Shadowluker frunciendo el ceño. Al final se le revienta la vena de la frente, de verdad.

Un chasquido por parte de Zalgo y silencio total. Los tres de pie, enderezados, manos a las espalda y miradas serias. _Protocolo._

- Supongo que no vienes a hacernos una visita por gusto, ¿o me equivoco? - pregunta el lord con un deje de diversión.

Pesadilla es incapaz de evitar media sonrisa.

- El día que se equivoque, yo dejare de venir a estos lares.

- Ojalá llegue pronto – gruñe entredientes Shadowluker, suficiente bajo para pasar desapercibido por Zalgo pero no por la sombra que alza una ceja.

El demonio camina hasta su trono y se sienta apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos para así poder colocar su barbilla en la mano. Su rostro está comprimido en una mueca entre macabra y alegre, y sus pupilas se centran en las orbes azules del poseedor, carentes de emoción.

- ¿A que debo tu agradable encuentro? - directo al grano. Sabe a la perfección que al chico no le van los largos rollos de cortesía. Él viene a lo que viene.

- Tengo una propuesta, la cual no vas a poder negar. Yo, Pesadilla, poseedor entre poseedores, fiel conocedor de este submundo, vengo a proponerte – pausa dramática. Es un actor y su show debe ser magnífico- a un proxy.

Sonrisita de tiburón al oír un grito ahogado al lado suya. Incluso Zalgo se confunde tras oír esa declaración. Mira al chico como si tuviera seis cabezas, inclinándose un poco en su asiento.

- ¿Un proxy?

- Una, una proxy – especifica, corrigiendo su error. Jamás confundiría a IA con un chico. _Lo que faltaba._

Shadowluker, recuperado del susto, se dispone a destrozarle las esperanzas. Aclara su garganta y comienza el discurso:

- Permitame, lord Zalgo, interrumpir la conversación – se gira hacia su _gran _amigo-. Señor Pesadilla, he de decirlo que, puesto que al no formar parte usted del gremio de los creepypasta, veo completamente imposible aceptar su propuesta. Como ya debe saber, la única forma de presentar a un asesino a nuestro rey es mediante la elección previa por parte de un Master lo cual usted no es. Por lo tanto, me encuentro obligado a pedirle que-

- Traela mañana. – corta Zalgo dejando estupefacto al hechicero y sonriente al poseedor.

Shadowluker flipa en colores.

- ¡P-Pero, lord..! - trata de defender su consejero ganándose una mirada furiosa del señor. Calla.

- Si yo veo conveniente que traiga a la muchacha, pues que lo haga. No acepto más opiniones – decide tranquilo.

El hechicero balbucea incoherencias mientras Pesadilla sonríe como Miss Universo tras ganar el concurso.

- Perfecto – guiña un ojo a Shadowluker para demostrar su amor. Este no comprende la situación-. Solo digame una hora y seré puntual.

Zalgo medita un par de segundos.

- Estate aquí sobre las once, un poco antes mejor - hace un gesto a su sirviente el cual lo apunta de mala gana-. Procura llegar a la hora y con tus mejores galas, aunque bueno, eso no hay ni que decírtelo.

Pesadilla sonríe con sorna.

- Aquí estaremos – concluye el pelinegro. Voltea los talones en dirección a la salida cuando la fría voz le reclama.

- Pesadilla – el mencionado gira-. Te conozco desde hace mucho y se como eres. Estoy seguro de que sera una magnífica elección.

Ríe suavemente.

- Eso ni se duda, Lord Zalgo – esa última parte, un poco en burla.

- Ah, y otra cosa. Por si te interesa, acaba de venir Slenderman a presentarme a otra proxy y supongo que siguen aquí. Si quieres ir a saludar – señala vagamente a otra entrada-, están por allí.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirige en aquella dirección.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>lenderman camina junto a la pequeña elfa, Emily. Acaban de tener la audición de la menor y ha conseguido el visto bueno. Además, el lord les ha mandado a buscar a dos nuevos proxies para llevárselos con ellos.

-...No. - explica por décima vez el ente sin rostro. La chica cruza los brazos algo molesta-. Emily, comprende que acabas de ser nombrada proxy. Y da gracias a que lo hemos logrado. Tendrás que esperar un par de días y ya te darán alguna misión, no puedes esperar llegar aquí y convertirte en el ombliguito del mundo. A la gente así, se las comen el primer día. Y literalmente.

La chica se tensa tras ese comentario.

- Bueno, bueno, no me importa esperar. Es más quiero esperar, estoy cansadísima – habla nerviosa y travandose en las frases. Busca con la mirada a los dichosos proxies-. ¿Dónde estarán?

Siente un golpecito en su espalda y mira a Slender el cual señala a tres sombras a unos cuantos metros de ellos. _¿Tres? _Piensan ambos a la vez. Aún así, andan hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ellos, Emily se vio **enana. **¿Cuanto medía esa gente? ¿Estos eran creepypastas o jugadores de la NBA? _¿Dónde me he metido? _Lamento para si misma al observar esas caras de mala ostia en cada rostro.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz sorprendida del Master.

- ¿Pesadilla? - exclamo incrédulo dirigiéndose al más alto de ellos. Él sonrió de forma bastante arrogante- ¿Eres tú?

- El mismo que viste y calza – hablaba con un tono superior como esos matones de institutos que se creen los reyes del mundo. Rodó los ojos aburrida- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Noto un leve suspiro por parte de Slender.

- No he podido pegar ojo, Pesadilla, no he sido capaz.

El mencionado río.

- Es gracioso porque no tienes ojos – el ente hizo un facepalm-. Coñas aparte, ¿qué tal te va la vida, viejo amigo?

- Bien hasta que has venido.

- Yo también te quiero.

Continuaron su charla sin sentido, conversando sobre las tonterías típicas. _¿Cómo te vas? ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Cuando has venido? ¿Cuando te vas? _Slender se centro en esa última.

- ¡Joder! – se quejo el pelinegro aunque se veía a la legua que no estaba molesto- ¡Acabo de llegar y ya me estás echando! Cuando estabas solo en el bosque no me decías esas cosas.

- Y cuanto me arrepiento de ello – respondió en un intento de terminar esa conversación, algo imposible con el coñazo de Pesadilla.

Mágicamente, el pelinegro no contesto pues estaba inmerso en la discusión de los pequeños asesinos. Slender hizo lo mismo y quedo escuchando a la joven Emily rebatiéndole a un chico pelirrojo algo sobre _ser un poco más agradable, _sorprendido su actitud dominante frente a los proxies. La elfa callo al sentir todas aquellas miradas sobre ella, sonrojándose.

- Que carácter, chavala. Los acabas de conocer y ya los tienes atados de pies y manos. Para ver a tu marido. – burlo el pelinegro mientras revolvía el pelo oscuro de la chica.

Emily coloco su gorro nuevamente y miro con odio a la sombra.

- Buf – sonrisita-. Si las miradas matasen, ya estaríais cavando mi tumba.

Slender bufo.

- Si fuera tan fácil matarte, hacia tiempo que estabas muerto – Pesadilla chasqueo la lengua-. Bueno, va siendo hora de volver a casa. Me alegro de que seas así Emily porque voy a pedir que cuides de ellos.

Con los gritos despavoridos de los jóvenes, marcharon camino a la mansión.

* * *

><p>- ¡COÑIO! - grito IA sacando la zapatilla debajo de la estantería- Manda huevos donde estaba.<p>

Levantándose del suelo, se arreglo las ropas lo más que pudo. Su bonita, _y robada_, camisa tenía unos importantes descosidos y sus leggins estaban para el arrastre.

Suspiro.

Al menos tenía sus deportivas del Primark.

Una vez lista, se dispuso a... _Espera. ¿Y yo qué hago ahora? _Si a lo largo de su vida como, eh, _pues ni puta idea de que profesión tengo, la verdad. _Dejemoslo en terrorista. O algo del estilo.

Pues eso, usando experiencias pasadas, decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia. _Liarla. _Digo, _investigar._

Por partes.

Eso era una casa. Vamos bien. No es una misión secreta entonces. Pesadilla no mintió. Un momento, ¿y si le había regalado esta casa? Fue directa hacia la ventana.

_Un puto bosque._

Y Pesadilla conocía **perfectamente **su odio irracional a los bosques.

_La idea del regalo es posible._

Pero ese edificio tenia pinta de estar habitado. Y no quería pensar que la había robado. ¿O a lo mejor estaban todos aquí? _PODÍA SER. _Feliz con esa idea, salio de la sala.

Un pasillo. Típico de casa familiar. _OH, OH, FAMILIAR, OH._ Se apostaba sus bragas a que era una fiesta para ella. _A lo mejor es mi cumple. _Pero la sensación atmosférica era cálida. Y ella es de Diciembre.

_El cambio climático _fue su conclusión final.

Recorrió el pasillo dando zancadas estilo Heidi sin tomar en cuenta que a pocos metros teníamos a una pareja durmiendo tras una violac-Tras intimar durante la larga noche. Las violaciones son malas. Decid no a las drogas, niños.

Cuando llego a las escaleras, las bajo a saltitos estando apunto de caerse en más de una ocasión. Pero, ¡da igual! ¡Era una fiesta! ¿¡Qué coño una fiesta!? ¡Su puto cumple! ¡21 añazos! ¡Yuju!

Aunque todos sabemos que estamos en pleno Agosto, nadie dijo nada. Si ella es feliz, ¿¡quienes sois vosotros para robarles su alegría!?

Bueno.

IA, _gracias al cielo, _sobrevivió a la bajada mortal de las escaleras. La chica de la suerte. Había acabado en un hall amplio con una gran puerta de roble que debía ser la entrada de la casa y dos direcciones a tomar.

_Derecha._

_Izquierda._

La morena miro hacia su diestra y vio una cocina. Ni se molesto en girarse al otro lado. La comida es la base de su vida.

Irrumpió en la habitación a gritos y, _gracias a Dios otra vez, _no había nadie y sonrío inocente.

_Están comprando las cosas para la fiesta._

La chica fue directa al frigorífico en busca de un desayuno nutritivo para llenar su organismo de saludables nutrientes.

Y por eso se cogió una barrita de chocolate. **_MILKA OREO ULTRAMAX PARA GORDAS SUPER-GORDAS _**gritaban las letras doradas en el envoltorio de la chuche. Bueno, no era eso justamente pero esta mujer entiende lo que quiere. Así ha terminado.

Tras comer o más bien _devorar_ la chocolatina, seguía teniendo hambre. Saltándose su dieta, _espera, yo no estoy a dieta_. Entonces, alegremente fue a hacerse un Cola-cao. Abrió la pequeña despensa que se encontraba junto al frigo y no pudo evitar gritar de horror.

Tenía Nesquick.

_¡Blasfemia!_

Arremetiendo a puñetazo limpio contra la endemoniada bolsa, alguien entro en la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>icci-Toby era conocido por ser real. _Realmente despistado _había dicho Masky. _Realmente gilipollas _había respondido Hoodie. No tenía muy buena relación con él.

Toby era víctima de los constantes abusos debido a su leve desorientación. _No, a ver, Toby _explico la amable Jane _Tu orientación es nula. A ti te dejamos en un pasillo recto y te pierdes _recalco Liu. Pero hoy, hoy era el día.

¡Hoy se comerían sus palabras! ¡Era el primero en llegar a la mansión! ¡A chuparla, mamones! Se comería un gofre como recompensa.

Empujo triunfante las puertas de la casa esperando ser recibido con una gran ovación por parte del público mientras una bella mujer, _cofMaskycof, _caía rendida a sus pies.

Pero ni ovación, ni público, ni Mas-Ni bella mujer. Nada.

Vacío.

_Al final he llegado el primero y todo._

Sin embargo, un extraño ruido llamo su atención. Era una especie de batalla entre una bola de bolos y el cojín anti-estres de Slender. Y tenía pinta de ganar la bola.

Dispuesto a presenciar una lucha de tal calibre, entro en la cocina contento...Para llevarse el chasco del año.

O no.

Al parecer la bella mujer que debía caer a sus pies estaba librando una ardua guerra con la pobre bolsa de Nesquick como si su vida dependiera de ello. De ser un chico normal, hubiera entablado conversación con ella pero _nooooooo. Tenía que ser un jodido creepypasta antisocial y si veo a cualquiera debo matarle._

_Anda y que os den._

Cogió su hacha ensangrentada, fresca de la noche anterior y se dispuso a terminar con la vida de la chica. _Joven y bella. Y muerta._ Rodó los ojos deseando acabar cuanto antes.

Alzo el arma listo a rebanarla pero recordó una norma básica: _''Los humanos corrientes no pueden llegar al submundo de ninguna forma mundana. La única posibilidad de que lleguen es si un creepypasta residente en el submundo lo trae y por la exclusiva razón de que va a ser presentada en la audiencia''. _Fue la única que se aprendió y la única útil.

Cuando iba a enderezarse, un aullido de terror puro recorrió la estancia, dejándole estático en el sitio. Observo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros llevarse ambas manos a la boca, intentando tapar el grito que acababa de escapar de sus labios.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta soñar un _¡plim! _del hacha chocando contra el frío suelo.

Y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a bonita aura de calma se vio interrumpida al escuchar un chillido cruzar todo el paraje. Mientras los proxies miraban extrañados a su Master, Pesadilla sufrió una visión semejante a _Raven. _Antes de que pudieran hacer la más mínima pregunta, la sombra ya llevaba cinco minutos corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Conocía de sobra ese tonillo irritante.

Alcanzo una velocidad digna de Usain Bolt. Saltando arbusto, esquivando ramas y tratando de fijar una ruta rápida y sencilla. Tenía que llegar. Debía llegar. _Necesitaba llegar. _Asegurarse de que no pasaba nada.

A ver, la chica tonta no era y podía carbonizar a su enemigo en abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero seguro se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento y se quedaba parada en el lugar. _Formaba parte de su encanto._

En lo que pareció una eternidad, alcanzo la mansión. Sudado y agotado, camino a paso veloz hasta la puerta, deseando, **_rezando_** porque no hubiera ocurrido ningún percance.

Entro agilmente pero se detuvo al ver el panorama de la casa.

Llegando a la cocina se veía un chico al que reconoció como _Noseque-Toby_. Estaba levantando un brazo y a su izquierda tenía un hacha ensangrentada clavada en el suelo.

_Imposible._ Su corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

Hasta que la vio.

A pocos pasos del creepypasta, su poseída doblaba las rodillas y agarraba posesivamente su cabeza con ambas manos. Las orbes azabaches miraban desorbitadas el asesino enfrente suya como si fuera irreal y en cualquier momento desapareciera. Sus frágiles labios se abrían pronunciando palabras sin sonido. Estaba en shock.

Hasta que le vio.

Y _¡Pam! _Parecía recién despertada de una pesadilla. _Irónico _pensó. Su rostro antes horrorizado paso a una mueca de total odio y desprecio mientras clavaba las negras pupilas en sus claros ojos. Las manos comprimidas en puños. La vena de la frente apunto de explotar. Esas maldiciones entre dientes.

El temor de IA había pasado a Toby quien dio un paso atrás al ver esa reacción cayendo en la cuenta de la llegada del poseedor.

Sin embargo, Pesadilla intento hablar viéndose cortado por la entrada en escena de Slender y compañía pero sobretodo, por la rabia en la voz de IA al gritar:

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Y abandono la estancia. Quedando todos atónitos al ver a Pesadilla huir tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>postaba sus discos de Calle 13 a que delante suya estaba Ticci-Toby.

Y ganaría la apuesta pues ese era Ticci-Toby.

Y Ticci-Toby no existía.

Qué carajo se ha fumado.

Mando la bolsa a tomar por culo y esta se fue de la mano junto a la cordura de la castaña.

Para empezar, chilla un poco. Hay que ponerse en situación. Manos a la cabeza, cintura sola, va a morir a manos de un creepypasta. Esto es increíble.

Tiene un ojo clavado en ese hacha, la cual gotea sangre, y el otro mirando pa' Cuenca. Esta situación es mas subnormal que cuando le pidieron matrimonio.

Vive en un cachondeo constante.

Sus pensamientos se esfuman al sentir un ruidito metálico chocando con las baldosas y por instinto, grita. Grita, grita, grita. IA en modo despertador. Cierra los ojos para centrarse en su tarea de romperle los tímpanos al asesino y así poder escapar.

**Y GRITA. CHILLA. AULLA. TODO A LA VEZ. ARRIBA EL DESTAPE.**

Pero en su mente resuena un _Callate_ y así hace. Con la postura de loca de manicomio, cierra la boquita y observa la escena. Observa. Observa. Incapaz de entender algo.

Entonces, ocurre. Como si de Dios se tratase, aparece sin ser llamado. En el momento idóneo. En el lugar exacto.

Señoras y señores, Pesadilla.

Su salvador entra en escena medio ahogándose, sudando a mares y con cara de rayaera mental. Justo como esta ella ahora mismo, mira por donde. _Empatia de poseedor_ supone.

Y el mundo se le cae encima. Y por fin lo entiende. Creepypasta. En medio del bosque. Intento de asesinato. Forman parte de un mismo plan.

Pesadilla quería abandonarla.

Su rostro cambia drásticamente a un odio incondicional. Lo decapita con la mirada, deseosa de arrancarle el cuello de cuajo. Pero se controla, porque si algo a aprendido a lo largo de estos años ha sido una cosa.

_Se una dama con clase y una perra con actitud._

Y por ende, le grita un ''HIJO DE PUTA'' en toda la cara mientras se va por la puerta trasera.

* * *

><p>- ¡IA! - llama otra vez la sombra sin respuesta alguna- ¡IA, para! ¡Joder!<p>

La morena avanza entre la flora esperando encontrar pronto la civilización e ignorando completamente a su poseedor tras ella.

- ¡IA! - exclama al conseguir alcanzarla. Agarra una de sus muñecas haciéndola girar cual peonza y chocando con sus orbes ardiendo en ira- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

Una risa sarcástica rompe el silencio de la joven.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? - repite aún sin creer lo que oye- ¿¡Cómo esperas que me tranquilice, anormal de mierda!?

Y aunque este acostumbrado a sus insultos, esas palabras caen sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Puedo saberse, si a la señora le parece, el motivo de este arrebato de locura? - pregunta atónito ante la actitud infantil de su poseída.

- ¿¡Qué si se puede saber!? - suelta otra carcajada para luego continuar- ¡Claro que se puede! ¡Todo lo que el señorito desee! ¿Algo más? Tu pide, total, siempre es lo que tu quieras.

Pesadilla no comprende en absoluto.

- Pero, ¡joder! ¡Es que no explicas nada!

Por mucho que la quiera, _luego me arrepentiré de haber pensado eso_, cuando se pone chula nadie puede razonar con ella.

-¿¡Quieres qué te lo explique!? ¡Yo te lo explico! - sigue diciendo a gritos, fuera de si- Yo pensaba, y que estúpida por mi parte, que eramos amigos o compañeros o al menos confiaba en ti. Y por eso acepte venir contigo aquí. No sabes cuanto me lamento ahora. ¡Nunca creí que fueras tan ruin, Pesadilla! ¡Nunca!

El pelinegro siente la repentina falta de aire. Cada frase que sale de su boca, se clava en su pecho como mil puñales. Aún con la boca seca, trata de contestar:

- No...- vacila un instante soportando a duras penas mirar los ojos vidriosos de la chica-. No era mi intención. Yo lo hice por ti. Todo esto. Lo tenía pensando al milímetro, era imposible que algo saliera mal. ¡Pero a ti se te ocurrió la genial idea de escapar hacia el bosque y a tomar por culo el plan! ¡Actúas siempre, siempre joder! ¡A tu manera! ¡Y yo no estoy aquí para aguantar cada berrinche tuyo!

IA traga saliva asustada.

- Ni uno más...- murmura entredientes para él mismo.

_¿Oyes eso? _Susurra el subconsciente de la pequeña. _Es tu corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos._

Frunce el ceño al máximo.

_A mi nadie me rompe el corazón._

_- _¡Pues vale! - vociferó, harta de esa discusión. Aquellas sería la última frase que escucharía salir de sus labios- ¡Hasta nunca! ¡Abandoname, ya me da lo mismo! ¡Vete a buscar otra alma que no este tan podrida como la mía! ¡Y espero que a la próxima furcia a la que engañes, no la mientas tanto!

Pesadilla alza una ceja, confuso.

- ¿Perdona?

IA pestañea. Una. Dos. Varias veces.

- ¡L-Lo que has oído! - tartamudea nerviosa, la pregunta la ha descolocado.

Y su poseedor es incapaz de aguantar una risa divertida.

- ¿Yo te iba a abandonar? ¿Cómo creías tal tontería? - La poseída se sonroja al darse cuenta de su error- Vendría a visitarte de vez en cuando.

De nuevo, su rostro se comprime en una mueca odiosa.

- Entonces si me vas a abandonar. - _O eso me estás dando a entender._

- ¡No! - Decide contarle la idea, ya no puede perder más cosas- A ver, ¿no has visto al chico de la casa? ¡Ticci-Toby! ¿Por qué piensas que te he traído aquí? ¡Venimos a presentarte a Zalgo para convertirte en creepypasta!

La mandíbula de IA se desfigura, chocando contra el suelo.

- Puede que te cueste adaptarte – prosigue sin mirar a su amiga- y es normal. Pero conozco a la gente del submundo y lo creas o no, son buenas personas. Dentro de lo que cabe. Además, a veces me pasare a verte, yo mientras iré a buscar más poseídos, más almas y ento-

- No – corta el discurso.

Ahora es el turno de Pesadilla para pestañear.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Como que no – responde borde como si fuera obvio-. Yo soy tu poseída, mi alma es tuya y no voy a permitir que me dejes aquí con esta peña y que encima no te lleves ni mi alma. Un trato es un trato y si tu fuiste el que insistió en que se quedaría junto a mi hasta poder comerte mi alma, ahora te jodes y esperas conmigo.

Pesadilla flipa.

- ¿Qué? - alcanza a decir.

- Ni qué ni pollas, hijo mio. Llevas años dándome el coñazo con tu alma es mía, tu alma es mía, y ahora que ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea de marcharte sin quedartela. Es para pegarte.

Pesadilla sigue flipando.

- P-Pero IA, te estoy dando la oportunidad de darte tu alma y eso no lo he hecho jamás, y coges y me dices que no...

De repente, la chica gruñe enfadada.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me jode de todo esto? Que hayas tomado esta decisión sin consultarmelo, Y si no quiero ser creepypasta, ¿qué? ¿Me aguanto? Pues no me viene en gana, chaval. Yo me piro de este sitio, carajo. Estoy cansada del puto bosque, los putos creepys estos y de su puta madre, joder.

El pelinegro ni se mueve ni reacciona ni respira. Shock total.

- Ahí te quedas. Y ni te moleste en buscarme. Total, me acabas de decir que no quieres mi alma, ya no hay ningún lazo que nos una. A partir de este instante dejamos de ser poseedor y poseída. Tu continua con tu vida que yo haré la mía. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Un placer coincidir contigo durante estos cinco años. Que te valla bien y no te vuelva a ver.

Antes de poder reclamar una razón, la chica marcho hacia la ciudad. Y como reemplazo, en su corazón se instalo un sentimiento arrollador.

_Soledad, vieja amiga._

* * *

><p>*<em>Movimiento de Pelo Bieber:<em> contra si, cuando Justin hacia eso con el pelo que lo movía pero se le quedaba después absolutamente igual. Era antinatural. Otra de los efectos secundarios de hacer pactos con el diablo.

*_Forma parte de mi encanto: _creo que no ha salido todavía o tal vez si, pero esa frase es de IA y la dice él un poco como a modo de burla aunque ella no esté.

*Vale, a IA la llaman terrorista pero no os penseis unos de los árabes con turbantes y rehenes. No. IA es una terrorista occidental y se dedica pues a lo de los terroristas: robar información, matar gente que se interpone en sus planes, liarla parda básicamente. Pero como el trabajo de IA nos la trae floja, pues pasando.

*Si, IA clase no tiene. Es más basta que unas bragas de esparto pero finge ser educada pero como se enfada se vuelve de la Sierra Sierra.

*Amo, osea, AMO escribir desde el punto de vista de IA porque puedo hacer LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA. ¡Es que está loca! Es buenisimo ¡de verás! Esta mujer me enamora cada día más y más.

*Yayayaya, se que se dice Underworld pero a mi me gusta más españolizarlo todo por lo que cada vez que menciono el submundo me refiero al Underworld.

*_That's so Raven: _¡Raven! ¿Quién no veía Raven en Disney? ¡Era buenisimo! Esa chica era una IDOLA y sino sabeis de quien os hablo, no teneis infancia.

*Calle 13 es demasiado liberal como para que IA no lo oiga. Arriba el destape, cabrones.

*Iba a poner ''y el otro mirando pa' rota'' pero esa expresion es demasiado de mi tierra xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>ALE, JODER, ESTO ES TRISTE, JODER._

_IA TE ODIO._

_PESADILLA GUAPO._

_Jamás pensé decir eso pero ya está, ya lo he hecho. Siento mucho este capítulo en su totalidad. _

_Primero: es horriblemente largo_

_Segundo: es horriblemente lioso_

_Tercero: hay demasiada pipol_

_Cuarto: no esta bien escrito_

_Cinco: ES MUY DRAMÁTICO_

_JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER_

_Y nunca sabreís que va a pasar porque tardare cerca de otro milenio en actualizar. Mientras tanto, os podeís dedicar a odiar a IA con toda vuestra alma. Os lo permito._

_¿No os da pena (luego me pega) Pesadilla? Osea, nadie le quiere y todos le odian. Vive en una desesperación increíble._

_Como siempre, capítulo dedicado a mi queridita **Lydia** que debe estar con unas ganas increíbles de querer matarme._

_Yo me voy, antes de que me lincheis porque ya llevo 9 páginas del word y- joder me vais a asesinar, es que lo veo._

_¡Chau, chau!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>ada vez que dejas un reviú, IA pega a la bolsa de Nesquick_


	7. felicidad

Si yo os contara.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Interludio<strong>}

.felicidad

» mata más gente el tabaco que los aviones

y he perdido él miedo a volar «

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>umo oxidado. En la vida conocí mujer igual. Indiferente mira a su nemesis. El alter ego le dedica una sonrisa hasta arriba de sarcasmo y la peineta se planta entre ambos.

felicidad. Por un beso, de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera. A su oído, susurran verdades inevitables que intenta deshacer a golpes.

Gilbert ríe porque puede. Pesadilla se consume en deseos asesinos.

"_Marchate, si no vas a pelear_"

Carcajada. Carcajada. Niebla cubre la sinuosa figura que se burla ante su platónico.

"_Marchate tú, sino quieres oír la realidad_"

Y se tapa instintivamente los oidos.

"_No te ama. ni lo va a hacer_"

Instinto suicida.

* * *

><p><strong>El<strong> problema descansa sobre el marco de la ventana. Un libro entre las piernas, donde debería ir él. Resopla en la distancia, obligando a la joven alzar la vista, un tanto aburrida.

"_A qué viene tanto suspiro_"

A qué viene ser tan puta. Pues no lo sé.

"_Nada que te importe_"

Hace un mohín y sigue a lo suyo. Él se encamina a las afueras del lugar, a por algo de tranquilidad.

Da un paso. nada más cruzar la puerta, ya siente al incubó pegado a su espalda. Prende su cigarro.

"_Te veo tenso_"

"_Por qué será_"

Humo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>IA<strong> avanza y en un par de zancadas ya está cara a cara a su posedor que le escupe todo él aire en la cara. Tose ahogada. Y cara de felicidad para él.

"_Pero qué te pasa conmigo_"

"_Qué no me pasa_"

Se acerca el cigarro a la boca y antes de pegarle una nueva calada, comienza a arder en su mano.

Su mirada atónita se pierde en los cabellos castaños que abandonan la sala al ritmo de taconeos enfurecidos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Venga ya<em>"

Gilbert está demasiado interesado en sus uñas como para hacerte caso. Le gustan rojas pero hoy son lilas, le gusta su atención pero prefiere ignorarle, igual que él hace siempre.

»_ prueba de tu propia medicina, capullo._

"_En serio, Gilbert_"

Disimula malamente el escalofrío de oír su nombre salir de esos labios. Continua con la manicura improvisada.

"_Haré lo que me pidas_"

Y cede un poquito, levanta la vista un milisegundo y al siguiente, a su rollo. Podría aprovecharse tanto.

No lo va a hacer. No hoy.

"_Ugh_"

Entonces, se encuentra a la lengua desesperada del pelinegro luchando por entrar en su boca, a Vicius sin entender nada, y al él mismo al borde del colapso. Aprieta tanto los dientes que probablemente se los carga y se cierra en banda totalmente. Pesadilla no desiste hasta que es apartado de un golpe.

Pronto, el menor retoma su tarea. Chasquea la lengua.

"..._Tsk_"

Y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle, Pesadilla abandona el cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>» es de noche<em>

_y no queremos dormir._

Negros. Como la noche que se cierne sobre tus hombros, al igual que tu mirada cae en mi. Quiero que lo sepas. Que sepas que lo quiero. Que te quiero.

No me llores.

"_Eres un poco dramático_" dijo la chica telenovela.

A veces siento. A veces te.

felicidad. Cuando vuelvo y estás. felicidad. Tu pelo despeinado y tú devastada. Improvisada. felicidad es cuando me miras y te crece una leve sonrisa. Tan imperceptible que sólo yo la noto - es real, no un sueño.

Que te quede claro. Eres muy importante.

"_No pierdas el tiempo con quién te ignora, teniéndome a mi_" suelta directo. Y piensa que voy a caer otra vez, me voy a rendir antes de intentarlo.

felicidad. Cuando sales a bailar.

"_Lo siento pero, como puedes ver, soy fiel a las primeras marcas_" mueca interrogante "_Yo no quiero imitiaciones_"

Como iba diciendo.

felicidad.

"_Eres un poco dramático_"

Y tomas dos copas de más.

"_Solo por ti, mi amor_"

Y se te olvida que me quieres.

* * *

><p><em>Taaaanto tiempo sin actualizar. Se me hace raro escribir en Fanfiction y todo.<em>

_No me enrollo que tengo cosas que hacer. Esto es un minicap sin sentido alguno que hago mientras pienso cómo seguirla. Básicamente, porque Lidya me ha dicho que va actualizar y se lo debo._

_Bueno, que tengo sueñito y mañana clase. ACTUALIZA PARTE DEL GRUPO._

_Me piro._


End file.
